Eso que siempre quise decirle
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. TERMINADO. Que te no te soporto, que te odio y que no te perdonaré... todo lo que llegué a decirte. Pero aún hay algo más. . . Uno de mis fics originales y adaptado para Bleach. NEW CAP: 15.
1. Odio bilateral

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle . **

De: **PRISS.**

_Primera versión_

_17-OCT-02_

_19-JUN-06_

_Versión Bleach_

_27-DIC-13_

_18-JUL-14_

_Capítulo I: Odio bilateral._

* * *

_Que te no te soporto, que te odio y que no te perdonaré… todo lo llegué a decirte. Pero aún hay algo más. . ._

* * *

El hasta ahora constante sonido del caer del agua, parecía que duraría un poco más. Una joven llevaba más de diez minutos dentro de los sanitarios femeninos lavando sus suaves manos por una extraña razón. Demasiado cuidado que no tenía nada que ver con la higiene.

**_~ ¿Aun no terminas?. Ya deja eso, ¿quieres?._**

La voz de otra chica se alcanzó a oír de pronto.

Hinamori Momo era una chica de diecisiete años, con un sentido de la responsabilidad casi insuperable; un verdadero cerebro.

**_~ Las manchas de este tipo no son fáciles de borrar._**

Apenas dio esa respuesta, la chica se giró en dirección a su compañera al mismo tiempo en que le regalaba una de sus tan variadas expresiones de inocencia. Kuchiki Rukia, poseía apenas diecisiete años de edad y ya era una experta en fingir dulzura. Los pocos que la conocían realmente, decían que podría llegar a ser una buena actriz.

**_~ Nell insistió en saludarme. ¡No lo puedo creer!._**

**_~ ¿Y por ello llevas tanto tiempo lavando tus manos?. La que no puede creerlo soy yo._**

Rukia volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

¿Es que acaso no era razón suficiente para hacerlo?. Ella la detestaba, pero no podía demostrarlo abiertamente. Pocas eran las personas que le agradaban a la Kuchiki, especialmente en el colegio, pero ella era toda dulzura e inocencia con todos. Solo Momo conocía su verdadera forma de ser.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Las clases eran igual o peor cada día. Y desde que Renji se fue a vivir a otra ciudad, las cosas eran aún más aburridas. Esto no quería decir que la Kuchiki lo extrañara o algo por el estilo, pero ahora ya no había nada con que entretenerse después del instituto.

En fin; una clase más que terminaba, otras más que comienzan y volver a esperar al siguiente profesor. Como una rutina de las más aburridas, todos los alumnos salían un rato o hacían alguna otra cosa, excepto Rukia...

**_~ ¡Oye, tú. . . Debemos hablar ahora mismo!._**

La morena se percató de que no estaba sola. Una voz masculina la buscaba y al parecer, el dueño no venía de muy buen humor.

De inmediato experimentó un frío en la columna... una sensación que realmente odiaba. Observó con atención al chico que la solicitaba; recordando que hacia un par de días tuvo la mala suerte de que le asignaran la elaboración de un proyecto escolar, todo, en colaboración con este joven.

Kurosaki Ichigo de diecisiete años, dueño de un extravagante cabello naranja. La Kuchiki se preguntaba si ese era su color natural de cabello. También se preguntaba por qué ese tipo le resultaba un tanto insoportable.

**_~ Lo siento, pero estoy tan ocupada. ¿Por qué no haces lo que mejor creas conveniente para el proyecto, Kurosaki-kun._**

**_~ Ocupada, si claro. Como sea, no creas que me gusta la idea de trabajar en equipo contigo, pero lo que lleguemos a hacer no tendrá valor alguno si no lo hacemos juntos._**

Hubo un tenso cruce de miradas entre ambos compañeros. No solo tenían que soportarse diariamente el uno al otro, sino que ahora hasta en conjunto debían trabajar.

Quizá el flujo del destino era más impredecible de lo que aparentaba.

Rukia se puso de pie dejando la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba; reunió toda la amabilidad que pudo y le dijo al pelinaranja que ella tenía una actividad extra después de las dos de la tarde, la cual obviamente no tenían los demás, o él. Si deseaba algo debía esperarla al menos dos horas después de las clases normales.

La mujer terminó retirándose sin intenciones de obtener una respuesta por parte de su compañero; es más, no tenía intención alguna de estar presente en la siguiente clase.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

La joven de ojos violeta bajaba las escaleras mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento.

Las cuatro de la tarde; de verás era pesado estar todo el día en el instituto. Y peor, no le encontraba el gusto a una sola clase.

**_~ Maldición, ¿siempre sales a esta hora?._**

Rukia develó un par de expresiones: la primera fue de desagrado ante la voz que definitivamente reconocía; y la segunda, demostrada después de dar media vuelta y corroborar la identidad de aquella persona, era de curiosidad.

¿En verdad la esperó por dos horas?; le era difícil creer que hiciera eso por un aburrido y más que indeseado proyecto.

De cualquier forma no era de su interés, no dedicó palabra alguna al pelinaranja. Por el contrario, inició la retirada pasando junto al chico y ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo.

Pocos pasos más allá del Kurosaki, la Kuchiki se detuvo y sin girarse a ver a su compañero, dijo:

**_~ Estoy exhausta; dejemos esto para mañana, ¿sí?._**

Lejos de ser una petición, aquello parecía una orden, aun cuando la chica usó la voz dulce que Ichigo tanto odiaba. El pobre joven, que no se esperaba semejante atrevimiento por parte de la chica, solo pudo permanecer estático y mirarla alejarse sin aparente pena o remordimiento.

**_~ Nunca comprenderé a las mujeres. Pero esta en especial me saca de quicio... ¡es la peor de todas!._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

He aquí mi primer adaptación… de uno de mis propios fics.

Quería que la trama de este fic, un original en su primer versión, viera la luz con los personajes de Bleach.

No quise solo cambiar nombres y descripciones físicas, por lo que tuve que cambiar algunos detalles, por ejemplo, el personaje principal venía de una relación yuri, cosa que Rukia no me inspira. Ella es de Ichigo.

Además, diez años después de escribir el fic, hay mucho que mejorar en la narración ¬¬'.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Este fiction es un original que tengo planeado para varios capítulos.

Es algo así como la continuación de las historias cortas Yuri: Fan Fiction Yuri o FFY.

Pero con un giro fuerte en cuanto a los gustos y emociones de Koani, eso y que creé un nuevo personaje.

* * *

.


	2. Celosa ¿yo?

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo II: Celosa. . . ¿yo?._

* * *

El sol aún no había salido, sin embargo este ya es otro día. . . otro largo día para fingir.

Esa era la vida de Kuchiki Rukia, quien iba al colegio, más que para estudiar, para fingir ser alguien que no es. No es que ella sea una persona hipócrita, pero si es una chica que debe mantener una imagen de chica amable, dedicada… un modelo a seguir para los demás. Y Rukia era mucho más que eso, pero no podía dejar que los demás la conocieran realmente, quizás no la aceptarían, o la tratarían "con pinzas" por temor al poder de la familia Kuchiki.

Rukia asistía al colegio de Karakura; este era su segundo año y no era mejor que el anterior.

En secundaria, se había hecho muy amiga de Renji Abarai y de Shiba Kaien. Había sido muy divertido, pero desde que ingresó a la preparatoria Karakura las cosas no habían sido como ella esperaba. Kaien y Renji eran mayores que ella y estaban en escuelas distintas, además, hace un año Renji volvió a Rukongai, su ciudad natal.

"_Baka Renji, ¿por qué tenías que irte de la ciudad?."_

Pensaba la pelinegra, mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del edifico en dirección a su aula. Todo era más pesado desde que el pelirrojo cambiase de escuela; él era su único amigo, el único que la conocía y la entendía. Bueno, ahora también tenía a Hinamori, pero, aun así extrañaba al joven de los tatuajes.

Aún era temprano y pasarían al menos quince minutos antes de que comenzaran a llegar los demás.

El ambiente de su camino fue tranquilo hasta que escuchó los sonidos de lo que parecía ser una leve discusión. La joven no planeaba prestarle atención a un asunto que no era de su incumbencia, más sin embargo al darse cuenta de que la "pelea" se llevaba a cabo en su salón de clases no tuvo otra opción que observar de cerca.

La ojivioleta no pudo evitar el detenerse en seco justo en la entrada del aula y develar una expresión de sorpresa.

Ahí se encontraban Kurosaki, el chico más detestable que hubiese tenido que conocer, y Hinamori, su única amiga en toda la escuela. . . juntos. Bueno, de hecho forcejeaban entre ellos por razones que obviamente ella desconocía.

Sin entender la razón, la Kuchiki fue presa de un pequeño pero molesto dolor en la garganta.

De inmediato un gran coraje la invadió totalmente; esta desagradable sensación aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de la razón del forcejeo entre aquellos jóvenes: el pelinaranja intentaba robarle un beso a la chica.

Por alguna razón que no quiso detenerse a pensar, Rukia se atrevió a intervenir con todo su odio acumulado en la palma de su mano derecha, lanzando esta al aire y acertando directo a una de las mejillas del muchacho; separando a este de su amiga.

Ichigo se tambaleó levemente antes de saber quién le había dado semejante golpe.

**_~ ¡Rukia-chan, ¿qué hiciste?!._**

Momo respiraba agitada, producto de una mezcla de emociones: miedo, sorpresa y vergüenza. No podía creer que su amiga la viese en esa penosa situación.

La voz sorprendida de Hinamori alertó a la Kuchiki de su extraña reacción. El "cómo" y "por qué" de sus actos no pudo encontrar, pero... de sus labios jamás emergió una explicación, mucho menos una disculpa para el chico. Todo lo contrario, se olvidó de fingir.

**_~ ¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido!._**

Fue lo que atinó a decirle al pelinaranja, quien instantes después miraba incrédulo a la causante de todo... ¿una mujer?, ¿esta mujer?.

**_~ ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?._**_ -_El joven reclamó exaltado.- **_~ ¿Acaso crees que porque eres mujer no te puedo poner la mano encima?._**

No importaban las palabras y los reclamos, Rukia no respondía; ya bastante tenía con su interrogante personal de no saber que la llevó a reaccionar de aquella manera. ¿Cómo es que dejó de lado su careta de chica inocente y dulce?.

Giró la mirada en dirección a Hinamori. Unos instantes transcurrieron, cerró los ojos y después se encaminó a la salida del lugar.

¿Estaba celosa?. ¿Celosa por Momo acaso?. Es decir, era su única amiga y si se relacionaba con alguien, era obvio que la dejaría sola. O tal vez sus celos eran por. . .

No se entendía a sí misma. Odiaba a los hombres aprovechados, pero quizás Hinamori gustaba del pelinaranja. De ser así, no tenía ningún derecho de interferir. La pelinegra estaba muy confundida.

**_~ ¡Espera, aún no hemos terminado!._**

La voz del joven le hizo darse cuenta de que este había salido de tras de ella inmediatamente.

Él la sujetó del brazo izquierdo, halándola con fuerza para que lo enfrentase a los ojos; quería una justificación y esta debía ser muy buena.

**_~ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?._**

**_~ Eso yo... ¡no lo sé!._**

Contestó ella de forma inmediata; con aquella mirada violeta que reflejaba gran confusión.

Ichigo se percató de esto y disminuyó la fuerza que sus manos aplicaban a los brazos de la chica. Verla amable o incluso indiferente era algo más que normal; poco más de un año había pasado y no recordaba la expresión que le mostraba ahora. Tan tranquila... con una inseguridad que realzaba una feminidad que ignoraba que la joven tuviera.

La soltó totalmente sin insistir más en respuestas; obtenerlas sería en vano pues ni la chica misma las tenía.

Así, la Kuchiki fue víctima de un remordimiento que nada tenía que ver con que este chico descubriese que Kuchiki Rukia no era tan dulce como aparentaba.

La pelinegra desvió la mirada de los ojos del pelinaranja, incapaz de mantenerla en ellos. El silencio en los pasillos comenzó a esfumarse en el momento en que más estudiantes llegaban al colegio; pero el incómodo silencio se mantuvo entre ambos jóvenes, sin dejarlos siquiera moverse un poco. Permaneciendo así... por largo rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Elegí a Momo para reemplazar a un personaje importante de la primera versión.

Pero no fue fácil, no me decidía entre ella o Hiyori.

En cuanto a Ichigo, en este cap su personalidad quedó muy similar con la del personaje que él reemplaza.

A excepción de querer besar a Momo ¬¬', pero daré la razón más adelante.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**PeaceandLove01.** Si TT_TT. Quisiera que dejaran muchos reviews, pero bueno. Gracias por leer la historia. Me gustaría que ya después del último cap, me digas que te pareció el fic. Yo siento que conforme avanzan los capítulos, la narración y la historia van mejorando.

**Maeda Ai.** Pues le cambié un poquito algunas cosas, ojalá te guste como quedó.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Solo algo que una persona me preguntó: ¿por qué un original?:

Sucede que he escrito ya bastantes fanfictions de animes, y quise probar algo distinto, nada más.

Pero aun así... seguiré escribiendo anime fics. Es un vicio inevitable.

* * *

**.**


	3. Descansa enana

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo III: Descansa enana._

* * *

Un par de días habían transcurrido de la forma más tensa que la joven pudiese soportar. Si de por si las cosas de forma normal no eran nada soportables, desde aquel incidente con Ichigo las cosas estaban peor.

Venía caminando por el patio de la escuela después de su última clase, había varias cosas que hacer y debía apresurarse, así que...

**_~ ¡Dos horas más que fueron echadas a la basura!._ **-Cierta voz masculina llamó su atención, haciéndola detenerse y girarse para prestar más atención.- **_~ Espero que ésta vez valga la pena._**

El pelinaranja la esperaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Era verdad, aun no realizaban el dichoso proyecto y conociendo un poco al muchacho, este no la dejaría tranquila hasta que terminaran con aquello.

**_~ Tengo cosas muchísimo más importantes que ese estúpido pro. . .!_**

Rukia calló de pronto, apenas consciente de que se olvidó por completo de fingir frente al Kurosaki, quien sonreía sutilmente al escucharla. Ya sabía él que esa chica no era quien aparentaba.

Aun así, Ichigo experimentó grandes deseos de hacerla entender de una u otra manera, pero no entendía porque a esta mujer no se atrevía a tocarle si quiera un dedo; esto era extraño considerando que él era un hombre que no se tentaba el corazón al tratar a una mujer si creía que esta no se comportaba adecuadamente, pero... con ella.

Si lo plantaba de nuevo se volvería loco de coraje y él sin poder ponerle siquiera una mano encima a la chica.

**_~ De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿qué planes tienes?._**

El repentino cambio de Rukia le dio la victoria finalmente al joven, quien por su puesto estaba más que confundido. Se preguntaba si acaso la pelinegra estaría en "sus días".

La penetrante mirada de Ichigo la había intimidado en serio, eso sumado a que no podía dejar que él conociera su verdadera forma de ser, hicieron que la ojivioleta cediera a las insistencias del pelinaranja.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

El paisaje de la ciudad iba y venía según el avance del auto de Ichigo.

Rukia aceptó realizar el trabajo en casa del chico y fue tan solo cuestión de pocos minutos el llegar a un departamento en el área comercial de la ciudad.

**_~ ¿Vives aquí?._**

El joven abrió la puerta del número quince del cuarto piso permitiéndole la entrada a su invitada.

**_~ Si... vivo solo._**

**_~ ¿Solo?._**

Copió ella mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá de la estancia, pero poco después el chico le indicó que ahí no debía sentarse.

El Kurosaki se dirigió a otra parte del lugar con la pelinegra siguiéndolo de cerca con un cierto desinterés hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño estudio.

**_~ Cuanto antes, mejor._**

Le dijo él. Vaya que éste tipo era demasiado impaciente.

La Kuchiki se sentó frente a su compañero e inició con el trabajo que ella misma había pospuesto desde hacía ya varios días.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

No habían pasado más de cuatro horas cuando la voz medio dormida de la chica clamaba por un largo descanso. ¡Por dios, no había probado bocado en todo el día!.

**_~ Ya no más, por favor._**

**_~ Oh, por favor, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mitad y en tres días debemos presentarlo._**

**_~ Si, pero mi casa está como a una hora de distancia de aquí, yo no vivo tan cerca de la escuela._**

Ichigo parecía incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba por parte de la joven; pero ante el descubrimiento de la residencia actual de la chica, no pudo más que dejarse convencer y dar por terminada aquella... "sesión" con un gesto de desgano.

Rukia no perdió tiempo y voló hasta la puerta principal mientras gritaba suavemente que se verían después. Pero no pudo salir... Ichigo la jaló suavemente del brazo derecho impidiéndole la huida.

**_~ ¿Qué quieres?._**

Le preguntó ella mientras alzaba una ceja con curiosidad.

Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, el muchacho la llevó fuera del apartamento y hasta el estacionamiento del lugar mientras la jalaba de la mano.

**_~ Te llevaré a tu casa._**

**_~ ¿Disculpa?._**

El Kurosaki no respondió la última interrogante de la chica, tan solo le indicó que subiera de nuevo al auto para llevarla hasta su hogar.

El camino era medianamente largo, por ello Rukia terminó rendida. Se durmió casi de inmediato tan solo después de indicarle al joven la dirección a la que tenían que llegar.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un suave roce con la mejilla de la joven la hizo sonreír ligeramente. Más sin embargo unos segundos después sintió como le desordenaban el cabello. Y al abrir los ojos, con sorpresa y un poco de pereza, no pudo más que ver el rostro del pelinaranja, incluido el característico ceño fruncido.

**_~ ¿Es aquí?._**

La Kuchiki observó el paisaje. Si, definitivamente era su casa, o mejor dicho mansión, la que estaba frente al lugar donde se había estacionado.

Bajó lentamente, dirigiéndose a la entrada sin volver a mirar o hablarle al joven. De entre sus bolsillos sacó una tarjeta para acceder al inmueble, cuando entró y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Ichigo la llamó haciéndola que se girara para saber qué era lo él quería. Pero solo obtuvo una extraña y ligera sonrisa por parte de él.

**_~ Qué descanses… ¡enana!._**

Apenas terminó de decir esto, El Kurosaki subió al auto y lo encendió para regresar a su apartamento.

Después de mirar al automóvil alejarse, la pelinegra cerró la puerta con lentitud al tiempo en que un murmullo escapó de sus labios. . .

**_~ ¿Enana?._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Rukia va cambiando, sin darse cuenta, su comportamiento en cuanto a Ichigo se refiere.

No quiero cambiar la personalidad de ninguno de los dos, lo cual me resulta difícil considerando la base de la historia era con personajes totalmente distintos.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Maeda Ai.** Algunas cosas serán diferentes de la primera versión de la historia. Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Mucho rollo pero el cual quiero desenvolver para ir creando una evolución en la relación de estos dos.

No algo sumamente espontáneo, eso siempre lo escribo.

* * *

**.**


	4. El rubor te sienta bien

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo IV: El rubor te sienta bien._

* * *

El clima fresco del otoño se manifestaba en la temperatura de la habitación.

El poco calor no combinaba con el trabajo que los muchachos desempeñaban en ese momento; o tal vez era que no se habían dirigido la palabra por horas.

El fastidio y aburrimiento de la joven la llevó a girar la mirada hasta el chico que la acompañaba y clavar sus pupilas en el rostro del mismo. No era exactamente una mirada de curiosidad como las que a veces develaba, más bien era de enfado; esperando impaciente a que Ichigo reaccionara y le dijese algo.

Y más o menos así fue. El chico sentía la pesada mirada de la pelinegra sobre su persona, resistiendo la extraña sensación que esto le provocaba, hasta que la enfrentó. . .

**_~ Deja de mirarme, ¿quieres?._**

**_~ ¡Me voy, estoy harta!._**

Sin prestar atención a la advertencia del Kurosaki, Rukia develó sus intenciones mientras alzaba una ceja y se levantaba para dirigirse a la salida.

**_~ Así como así?. Ni siquiera has terminado con tu parte._**

Girándose de nuevo hacia el muchacho, la Kuchiki señaló el montón de libros y hojas que se encontraban frente al joven.

Ella le dijo que tenía hambre y antes de que pudiera decirle a su compañero que ya había terminado, este le quitó las palabras de la boca al afirmarlo primero.

**_~ ¡Terminaste!._**

Ichigo no lo podía si quiera creer, esta chica hablaba muy en serio cuando le dijo que podía terminar de redactar tres libros de literatura extranjera en tan solo dos días. Pero al revisar lo correspondiente a su trabajo no le quedaba la menor duda de ello.

Inesperadamente, el pelinaranja abandonó su cómodo asiento para emparejar su distancia con la chica; tomándola, sin cuidado ni delicadeza, de la mano.

**_~ ¿Y ahora qué?._**

**_~ No hables y sígueme._**

Dicho esto, una vez más salieron del apartamento.

Ichigo tan solo guiaba a la chica, aunque durante el lapso en que bajaron las escaleras y el recorrido hasta el automóvil del chico, ni siquiera se había percatado de que aún no se soltaban las manos.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Las sonrojadas mejillas de Rukia no podían soportar más el bochorno. La chica se encontraba sentada frente al Kurosaki, en un restaurante un tanto elegante; demasiado para su gusto. Aunque era una Kuchiki y frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, eso no quería decir que se sintiese a gusto en ellos.

Aun recordaba como el pelinaranja prácticamente la obligó a entrar al lugar, peor aún, haciendo que lo tomara del brazo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con tener que soportarlo?. Ahora hasta comerían juntos.

**_~ ¿No comerás?._**

La voz de Ichigo aumentó el nerviosismo de la joven.

La ojivioleta solo atinó a mirarlo apenada, dispuesta a preguntar algo y sin intenciones de aclarar la primera que había sido hecha por él.

**_~ ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?._**

**_~ Dijiste que tenías hambre._**

Con fastidio, Rukia desvió la mirada a un costado.

Era cierto, esas habían sido sus palabras, pero... en ese momento lo dijo porque tenía planeado ir a comer a casa, nada de esto había pasado por su mente; eso fue lo que explicó al muchacho, pero los argumentos, o mejor dicho susurros, de la jovencita no hicieron otra cosa que divertir a su compañero.

La sonrisa triunfante, pero sutil, del joven se amplió más al igual que el rubor en el rostro de la Kuchiki.

Curiosa, la chica hizo una nueva pregunta: _"¿A qué se debía la sonrisa de idiota estampada en el rostro masculino?". _Suave y corto silencio se presentó antes de una respuesta, una respuesta quizás desagradable o confusa para la joven.

**_~ ¿Quieres saberlo?._**

Un ligero "si" fue la respuesta. Tan solo una palabra acompañada del primer bocado del platillo que Rukia había ordenado; esperando a que el Kurosaki hablase aun sin demostrar su verdadero interés en este asunto.

**_~ Me divierte... tu sonrisa y lo linda que te ves. El rojo le sienta bien a tus mejillas._**

Los cubiertos cayeron inevitablemente sobre la mesa; el calor en el lugar había aumentado y la confusión se albergó en la mente de la jovencita. ¡Este tipo debía estar loco!, decirle esas palabras a una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con él; peor aún, que no soporta si quiera mirarlo. ¿Qué pretendía?.

Rukia tartamudeó un poco antes de pedirle que palabras como esas no volvieran a ser dirigidas a su persona. Ichigo no respondió y cerró los ojos para pensar en la verdad de sus halagos. Aun cuando no entendía el "porque" de su amabilidad, si es que obligar a una chica a acompañarlo se le puede llamar amabilidad; más grave que eso era que en menos de tres días la mujer había logrado ser del agrado del muchacho... y ni siquiera lo había intentado, eso le constaba.

El pelinaranja no quiso incomodarla más, por lo que terminó por advertir que después de concluir con la comida la llevaría hasta su casa. Y a pesar de la pena que debió darle a la joven el decirle que no se molestara en ello, sus intentos fueron inútiles.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ En verdad no deberías hacer esto._**

La voz de Rukia seguía insistente. El Kurosaki tenía intenciones de escoltarla hasta la puerta principal de la casa, pero, por razones desconocidas para este, la chica no deseaba que él se atreviera.

**_~ Créeme, sería muy desagradable... para ambos._**

La pelinegra quiso explicarle lo más sencillo y rápido posible, pero en ese momento la puerta principal fue abierta desde el interior de la casa. . .

Alguien los estaba esperando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Le cambié muy pocos detalles a este cap con respecto a la primera versión.

Igual no quise seguir batallando y por eso Rukia dejó de fingir dulzura con Ichigo, a fin de cuentas, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. ¿Para qué fingir?.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Tengo planeado este fanfic como para diez capítulos y éste ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado.

De aquí en adelante la relación de estos personajes se volverá un tanto más cercana... pero no sé hasta dónde quiero que lleguen estos dos.

* * *

**.**


	5. La persona que ella más quiere

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo V: La persona que ella más quiere._

* * *

**_~ Así que. . . has estado saliendo con este. . . joven_**

La chica parecía no poder sonrojarse más.

Esta era más o menos la quinta ocasión que escuchaba una frase parecida salir de la boca de su nii-sama.

**_~ No quiero decirlo de nuevo, él y yo somos casi unos perfectos desconocidos. ¿No es así, Ichigo?._**

**_~ Ah!, más o menos._**

La ceja derecha de Rukia temblaba en un tic para intentar mantener la calma, sin conseguirlo; sin dejar de mirar al Kurosaki, se preguntaba: ¿por qué este parecía disfrutar de la delicada situación?. ¿No se daba cuenta que su hermano lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo?.

Enojada por la actitud del pelinaranja, la ojivioleta no se había dado cuenta de los errores que había cometido y que Byakuya había identificado con gran facilidad.

No era amable, no fingía, como si fuesen grandes amigos, solo la había visto comportarse así con Renji.

"_Lo ha llamado por su nombre."_

Byakuya pensaba en la que, sin duda, era la prueba más irrefutable. Y su hermana ni siquiera lo había notado.

**_~ No sabía que tenías un hermano, Rukia._**

Ante las palabras del pelinaranja, la chica salió de su ensimismamiento. Claro. . . su nii-sama exageraba con ella por ser su única hermana, aunque también por las tradiciones familiares y todo ese rollo de nobleza que siempre pregonaba, por ello casi le rogó a Ichigo que no la acompañara a su casa. La última vez tuvo suerte de que no pasara esto que tanto se temía.

¿Rukia?. ¿Desde cuándo le permitió que la tratara con tanta confianza y familiaridad?.

La joven continuó mirando fijamente a su compañero de clases. Mientras se preguntaba por qué Byakuya no había echado a patadas al joven de ojos miel. Él nunca aceptaba a alguien que quisiese acercarse a ella, pero con este chico en especial parecía que iba a darle una oportunidad.

"_¡Creo que le agrada!."_

Pensaba la ojivioleta, quien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos con ironía. Era absurdo, Byakuya lo miraba con arrogancia y con aire asesino, cualquiera diría que detestaba al Kurosaki.

Por su lado, el pelinaranja miraba un punto indefinido en la ventana. Aun así, tras la aparente aversión el uno hacia el otro, Ichigo sin duda había pasado la "primera prueba" de su hermano. Y pensar que no había nada entre ellos, que aun teniendo más de un año compartiendo clases, a ella. . . él no le agradaba nada, nada.

**_~ Parece ser que al fin me hiciste caso en lo que a Kaien se refiere._**

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y con cierto resentimiento.

El comentario del pelilargo de pronto le había recordado lo desagradables que habían sido los últimos meses.

Se levantó de pronto del sofá, pidiéndole a Ichigo que la acompañase afuera.

Sin comprender absolutamente nada de la repentina reacción de la joven, el Kurosaki la siguió sin hacer comentario alguno.

Guiándolo hasta el jardín frontal, sin decir una palabra más durante el recorrido, la Kuchiki mostró, sin darse cuenta de ello, una expresión mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

Aquel que la acompañaba inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar catalogándolo como agradable.

**_~ Siento lo de nii-sama. Él es. . . algo sobreprotector._**

La voz de la pelinegra adornó el ambiente de un momento a otro, haciendo que Ichigo le prestara atención. Él le restó importancia a ese asunto.

**_~ No le gusta... la idea de que salga con alguien._**

**_~ Es tu hermano, ¡ es normal !._**

El pelinaranja la entendió entonces, Rukia se estaba, quizás sin darse cuenta, desahogando con él.

Dándole la espalda mientras hablaba, la joven le confesó que hacia algunos años, él mismo se encargaba de que cualquier pretendiente desistiese de su interés por ella, pero recientemente Byakuya había cambiado un poco e intentaba ser un poco más. . . accesible.

**_~ ¿Y por qué el cambio?._**

**_~ ¡No lo entenderías!._**

Rukia sonrió con tristeza.

Según su nii-sama, debía alejarse de las tentaciones y centrarse en sus obligaciones como miembro de la familia Kuchiki. Esas no eran palabras que ella deseará recordar.

**_~ Digámoslo así, hubo alguien y. . . supongo que no quiere verme triste otra vez._**

**_~ Ya veo._**

Rukia se giró para enfrentarse al Kurosaki; era la primera vez que hablaba de sus asuntos privados con alguien más, y fue precisamente con él... ¡maldición!. Lo peor es que Ichigo parecía comprenderla como solo una persona lo había hecho antes.

Así, consciente de que la imagen que ese joven tenía hacia ella sufriría una ruptura grave, le sonrió amablemente al joven sin darse cuenta del color rojo en las mejillas de este poco después de su sonrisa.

**_~ ¡Debo irme!._**

El Kurosaki repentinamente se despidió de la chica e inmediatamente se dirigió a su auto, con la ojivioleta siguiéndolo de cerca. Ichigo encendió la máquina y se despidió nuevamente de la joven que estaba mirándolo a través de la ventanilla, la cual fue bajando para decirle algo más. . .

**_~ Rukia, creo que ya no te veré más bajo situaciones como ésta._**

**_~ Si, eso parece; el proyecto ya está terminado._**

Un poco de silencio los envolvió poco antes de que Ichigo formulara la pregunta de la cual deseaba escuchar la respuesta.

**_~ ¿Quién?... ¿quién es Kaien?._**

**_~ Es. . . la persona que más quiero._**

La voz de la Kuchiki tenía un aire de nostalgia y suave felicidad.

Finalmente ella caminó hasta entrar a la casa, dejando al pelinaranja con una vaga idea de la faceta sentimental de la chica, sin saber cuan complicada era esta.

Pisó el acelerador y se alejó de la casa de aquella joven, la misma que lo intrigaba como ninguna otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

En la primera versión eran los padres de la protagonista quienes hablaban, muy entusiasmados, con el chico.

Aquí, no podía ser otro más que Byakuya. Tuve que modificar muchas cosas (un Byakuya amable y entusiasmado de que su hermana salga con Ichigo. . . es muy extraño ¬¬').

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Es aquí donde por fin se da la conexión entre éste fanfiction, supuesta continuación pero hecho a la par, y los fan fiction yuri (ffy).

* * *

**.**


	6. El amor no siempre es eterno

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo VI: El amor no siempre es eterno._

* * *

Escuchando música en la recamara, Rukia aparentaba repasar los apuntes de la escuela, pero en realidad pensaba en cosas totalmente distintas.

Ya eran dos días desde que su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, y sin embargo tenía la sensación de extrañar algo.

Ella e Ichigo por fin dejaron de verse y la paz había vuelto para ella.

El teléfono sonó de prono, exigiendo que alguien respondiera, y siendo ella la única en casa, pues. . .

**_~ Rukia._**

Dijo la misma, esperando saber quién llamaba.

Su rostro se tornó sorprendido poco antes de sonrojarse ligeramente. Comenzó a afirmar lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea decía, sonriendo de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba con atención.

**_~ Ah, sí, Kaien... voy para allá._**

Poco después colgó la bocina. Escogió una chaqueta cualquiera, ya dispuesta a salir y encontrarse con el joven.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Ja, ja, ja. . . Oye, oye, ¿y recuerdas aquella vez que caíste justo en frente de tu salón de clases?._**

**_~ Oh, sí, vaya que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, en especial porque ni tú, ni Renji se habían percatado de ello y eso que estaban justo allí._**

Rukia hizo un puchero, recordando aquel vergonzoso momento, más luego sonrió con verdaderas ganas de hacerlo. Kaien la había llamado para invitarla a tomar algo en aquel café al que solían ir cuando aún no eran pareja, es decir, cuando su amistad estaba en todo su esplendor.

Al saber Renji estaría ahí, aceptó de inmediato. Así era, tanto tiempo sin verlos; sentía que su mundo se iluminaba. Fueron amigos en secundaria, aunque ellos eran mayores por un par de años, se conocieron en el club de kendo y luego se hicieron inseparables. Ella los quería y los admiraba, a Kaien de una forma especial.

Y ahora, todo era como en aquel entonces, ellos tres juntos de nuevo. Recordar era algo agradable cuando lo hacían juntos.

Y tanto tiempo separados también dio lugar a las confesiones de los últimos años. Renji comenzó al confesar que estaba viviendo con alguien. Hacía siete meses que estaba junto a Tatsuki y no podía ser más feliz.

**_~ ¿Y ella?, ¿por qué no la invitaste?._**

Preguntó Kaien sin entender porque la joven no lo había acompañado.

**_~ Ah, con sus padres. Quería que esto fuera especial y solo entre nosotros... después la conocerán._**

Rukia sonrió. El pelirrojo tenía la facilidad para lograr que hiciera eso; no había cambiado en nada. En cambio, Kaien y ella. . .

**_~ ¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos?, ¿ya dieron el siguiente paso o aún siguen estancados?._**

**_~ Rukia... ¡¿le hablaste de nosotros?!._**

**_~ Claro que no!, ¡no soy tan indiscreta!._**

De un momento a otro, una inútil discusión se presentó entre el grupo de amigos. Pero en cuestión de minutos, Renji puso fin a la penosa situación, aclarando que él sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de sus amigos sin que ellos lo demostrasen o dijesen. Eso era resultado del lazo que los unía.

**_~ Vaya, vaya. . . dejémoslo así._**

**_~ ¿Qué?, ¿no me dirán que pasó entre ustedes durante este tiempo?._**

Rukia no lo meditó más de una vez, le detalló completamente el cómo, cuando, por qué y el fin de su relación con Kaien, y es que sólo el Abarai podía entenderles.

**_~ Ya veo... pero su amistad no sufrió daños, ¿verdad?._**

Kaien observó a la Kuchiki por un instante, la tomó de la mano mientras le sonreía y, sin palabras, respondía la pregunta de su amigo.

No se afectó; mejoró debido a aquel cariño que habían experimentado.

**_~ ¿Y no hay algún nuevo amor?._**

Kaien miró de nuevo al pelirrojo. La curiosidad de ese sujeto no había disminuido.

Entonces habló, más confesarle que estaba saliendo con una joven dejó de ser buena idea cuando el rostro de Rukia se tornó serio. Después de aquel comentario el resto de la reunión fue bastante incómodo.

Con Renji más que obligado a no preguntar más, Kaien con la culpa del estado de ánimo de la pelinegra y con esta última tratando de asimilar las palabras de su ex, ese reencuentro terminó mucho antes de lo que debía.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un par de minutos después de anochecer, Rukia regresó a casa caminando; le hacía falta hacerlo. Quizá si permitía que el ligero aire le tocase el cuerpo y se cansaba un poco, podría asimilar la realidad... aunque aún parecía inútil.

Suspirando profundamente, alzó la mirada hacia su casa, encontrándose con algo inusual... o más bien alguien.

**_~ ¿Qué haces aquí?._**

**_~ Quería... pelear un rato._**

Rukia sonrió agradada.

Se acercó al joven que la había esperado por casi una hora, para después sentarse en la acera. El pelinaranja se sentó junto a ella, mientras se formaba un, extrañamente, tranquilo y cómodo silencio entre ellos; silencio que fue interrumpido por el Kurosaki.

**_~ Y... ¿dónde estabas?._**

**_~ Ichigo... ¿crees que es posible amar a alguien y después... ya no, así nada más?._**

La chica ni siquiera puso atención a la pregunta de su compañero, sólo quería preguntarle algo, una duda, quería que alguien le dijese que le estaba pasando. El Kurosaki suavizó su profunda mirada; él no era precisamente un experto en temas del corazón, pero por ella. . .

**_~ El amor no siempre es eterno, enana... no importa cuán lindo o doloroso sea, algunas veces no está destinado a durar demasiado._**

**_~ Vaya, eres todo un filósofo, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?... Ahhh, quizás es eso lo que nos pasó, a él... y a mí también._**

Ichigo había respondido sin dejar de mirarla, lo hizo de forma inmediata, sincera, sin meditar tanto las cosas... eso era lo que sentía.

En cambió la ojivioleta, habló sin siquiera darse cuenta. Cuando se percató de sus palabras, se sonrojó y guardó silencio... se había delatado.

Era verdad, Kaien ya no la quería... de esa manera, pero ella tampoco. No estaba triste por la relación del pelinegro, lo estaba porque pensó y llegó a prometer que jamás lo dejaría de amar... y ahora, sencillamente ya no era así.

La chica quiso librarse de la penosa situación, cambió drásticamente la conversación al preguntarle a su compañero que había hecho en ese par de días.

Sin querer, comenzaron una plática que se extendió por un buen rato, nada importante, sólo pequeñeces, pequeñeces que lograron que Rukia olvidara sus inquietudes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Muchos cambios. Tanto Kaien y Renji vienen reemplazando a mujeres. Y una de ellas ya era madre ¬¬'.

Es complicado, pero trato de incluir detalles de Bleach, como el kendo (de alguna forma tenía que incluir espadas, ¿no? ¬¬').

¿Y qué mejor personaje para un amor no correspondido, para Rukia, que Kaien?.

En un principio no quería incluirlo porque es idéntico a Ichigo, pero era la mejor opción, así que simplemente no mencionaré dicho parecido, como si no hubiera tal.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Etterna Fanel .** Lo que pasa es que, en la primera versión, los padres de la chica estaban entusiasmados. En esta adaptación, Byakuya reemplaza a los padres, por supuesto no podía mostrarlo entusiasmado (aunque si un poco neutral, creo ¬¬'). Gracias por leer el fic, ojalá la historia te atrape ^^, y es que faltan varios caps todavía.

**Maeda Ai** . Byakuya es muy serio, es muy difícil mostrarlo animado, aunque no quise que tratase tan mal a Ichigo, quien por cierto, ni en cuenta ^^.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Este capítulo, no muy relevante, es el que da comienzo a la relación de estos dos personajes.

¿Qué puedo hacer?, me gusta darle vueltas al asunto.

Por otro lado, yo en verdad creo que el amor, así como otras clases de cariño, se pierden cuando no se "alimentan" con detalles... no crece.

* * *

**.**


	7. No sé cuándo dejé de odiarte

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo VII: No sé cuándo dejé de odiarte._

* * *

El ambiente en la habitación de la joven fue el mismo durante toda la semana.

La pereza y la nostalgia apenas la habían dejado asistir un par de días al colegio; de ahí en fuera permaneció encerrada en casa, a veces viendo el televisor, otras más escuchando música. El hecho era que sentía como si algo le hiciese falta.

Un bostezo; de pronto, el sonido del teléfono la distrajo de aquello en que se "concentraba"; levantó la bocina y al lograr preguntar, con voz perezosa, "quién", logró escuchar:

**_~ ¡Ah, Rukia!, pensé que no te encontraría... habla Ichigo._**

Aquella voz la sorprendió por completo, haciéndola interrumpir el prolongado bostezo que aún mantenía.

Estaba sorprendida y eso era algo que sus ojos demostraban con facilidad.

**_~ Ehh, ah... ho-hola a... __¿qué quieres?._**

**_~ No has venido al instituto y yo... quería..._**

Esto era inesperado, de todas las posibles personas que la hubiesen llamado, precisamente fue este joven quien la buscó. No pudo evitar suavizar la mirada al pensar en ello, él era el único de la escuela, aparte de Momo, que la llamaba por este medio, claro que casi nadie tenía su número y por ello...

**_~ U-un momento... Ichigo, yo nunca te di mi número de teléfono... ¿cómo es que...?_**

**_~ Obligué a Momo a que me lo diese._**

**_~ ¿A Momo?._**

La Kuchiki sabía que una de las cualidades de su amiga era la discreción; nunca le hubiese dado un dato personal a nadie, mucho menos al Kurosaki, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió entre ellos hace varias semanas. La duda llevó a la ojivioleta a preguntar el "cómo" consiguió tal información.

**_~ Bueno... ¿recuerdas la vez que nos encontraste en pleno beso?._**

El corazón de la joven pareció dar un vuelco de ira. Pensar que esa fue la "técnica" que usó para persuadir a Momo-chan le resultaba insoportable.

**_~ ¿Qué?... ¿vas a decirme que la convenciste con un beso?._**

**_~ No, nada de eso... es solo que las cosas se me fueron de las manos._**

**_~ ¡Ese no es mi problema!. De cualquier forma, ¡zanahoria… adiós!._**

**_~ No, espera..._**

Rukia no hubiese podido decir si fue por reflejo, pero complació a su compañero dejándolo hablar un poco más. Así, Ichigo inició una conversación; primero le preguntó la razón de sus ausencias; la pelinegra era muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, tenía un record de asistencia casi perfecto en el tiempo que llevaba estudiando.

Pero ella no quiso contestar, pensar en la razón de su nostalgia e incomodidad la hacían sentirse aún peor.

**_~ ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre ti?. Casi… casi no te conozco._**

**_~ ¡Oh, vamos!. ¿Qué quieres saber?._**

**_~ No sé..._**

Recostándose de espaldas a la cama, Rukia pareció interesarse un poco más en la vida de este sujeto.

**_~ Te daré un resumen... me gustan los árboles bonsái, escuchar música y leer... se puede decir que amo la lectura._**

La Kuchiki no pudo evitar un bostezo de su parte, lo poco que escuchó no era tan... emocionante.

**_~ Soy aburrido, ¿no es cierto?._**

**_~ Descuida, lo superarás algún día._**

Una sutil risa se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina, Ichigo comenzaba a aceptar la verdadera forma de ser de la chica, la misma que al escuchar reír al joven se sonrojó levemente. Ella dio gracias a todos los dioses por el hecho de que solo hablaban por teléfono y no podía verla así en ese momento.

Suspiró aliviada para luego sonreír. Por fin, después de todos esos días, podía sonreír al menos un poco.

**_~ Bueno, no te molesto más... espero verte la próxima semana._**

**_~ No, espera..._**

Esta vez fue la joven quien se apresuró a evitar que colgasen la bocina del otro lado, más después de esa petición no supo que decir, que pretexto poner para justificar que hablase un poco más con ella.

Pensó y pensó; para cuando pudo decir algo esto no fue tan bueno como ella hubiese deseado.

**_~ Yo, yo... me gusta ver la televisión por horas y horas; en realidad no tengo tan buen humor como todos creen, me encanta dormir y, y... ¡me gusta Chappy el conejo… mucho!._**

La Kuchiki se preguntaba qué había sido todo eso, después de todo, sabía que pudo haber dicho algo mucho mejor. Para su suerte, la carcajada del pelinaranja sonó para tranquilizarla. Entonces lo aceptó, el reto de decirle en ese momento lo que realmente quería, algo que seguramente le traería alguna que otra consecuencia desagradable, pero...

**_~ La verdad es que... quiero seguir hablando contigo... bueno, es que, por ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer... patético._**

**_~ E-eso no es..._**

Ichigo no creyó lo que la jovencita acababa de decirle, pero quería corresponder de alguna forma a las palabras de Rukia.

Si metía la pata, como normalmente acostumbraba hacer, nunca entendería porque esta chica le resultaba intrigante.

**_~ No veo porque, creo que mi voz no es muy agradable... es la tuya la que vale la pena escuchar._**

**_~ N-no, no digas esas cosas..._**

El Kurosaki estaba completamente seguro de que sus palabras habían hecho sonrojar a la joven; lo sabía aun sin poder verla en ese preciso momento. Así, los jóvenes continuaron con una extraña conversación en la que sobresalían sencillas confesiones y gustos personales.

El hecho de que nunca hablasen siquiera para saludarse justificaba el que hablaran por alrededor de tres horas, hasta que Ichigo observó su reloj de mano. No pudo más que disculparse por molestarla por tanto tiempo.

**_~ A veces creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme a que me molestes._**

Rukia parecía ser un poco más amable aunque muy a su manera.

**_~ Oh, por favor, enana... no necesitas ser tan sutil, sé que me odias._**

El pelinaranja pareció susurrar el último par de palabras; esa era una realidad que tuvo presente durante mucho tiempo.

La chica, por otro lado, se sorprendió al escuchar ese reproche, la verdad es que así era, pero...

**_~ No, Ichigo... yo no te odio._**

Los ojos del Kurosaki se dilataron.

Aun cuando conocía casi nada de esta mujer, sabía que el escucharla decir esa frase era casi imposible; y sin embrago así fue, parecía que algún dios había decidido que éste fuese un buen día para él, así que aprovechando su buena suerte y el casi excelente humor de su compañera, se animó a proponer...

**_~ Escucha, sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer, pero, no sé... ¿quisieras pasar todo el día de mañana... con migo?._**

**_~ ¡¿Qué?!._**

**_~ No, no pienses mal. . . salir por ahí, que sé yo._**

**_~ Ichigo, no creo que pue..._**

**_~ A comer, al cine, al parque de diversiones, de compras, de..._**

**_~ ¡¿Al parque de diversiones?!._**

Ambos jóvenes se interrumpieron mutuamente. Él por insistirle en un "si", y ella al escuchar algo que le parecía interesante. Cuando el pelinaranja, por la rapidez de la respuesta de la chica, no entendió lo que significaba dicha respuesta le pidió que le dijera nuevamente.

**_~ Si, si quiero ir a un parque de diversiones contigo._**

Escuchar su voz, la aceptación... ¡dios!, esto era como un universo alterno, inexistente y posible quizás solo en sueños.

No les tomó mucho tiempo acordar la hora de su "cita", de hecho, Rukia decía "si" a casi todo lo que el muchacho le proponía. Como le gustaría a Ichigo que, con él, ella se mostrase tan complaciente más a menudo.

**_~ Entonces, ¿te veo mañana?._**

La Kuchiki no respondió, por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, no deseaba despedirse de aquel muchacho; lo cierto es que este chico se había ganado un poco de su confianza.

**_~ ¿Enana?._**

**_~ Di-dime..._**

**_~ Las palabras de hace un rato, que no me odias... ¿son ciertas?._**

**_~ Hasta mañana, Ichigo. ¡Y deja de llamarme enana¡._**

El sonido del teléfono indicaba que Rukia había colgado; ignorando la interrogante del Kurosaki y aún más, colgándole de golpe.

Y aun así el ojimiel parecía muy entretenido al seguir escuchando el sonido del aparato. Se sonrió a sí mismo al saber que había logrado lo que durante meses consideró un imposible... el llevarse bien con esa chica.

En tanto, la pelinegra yacía recostada sobre su cama, embobada con el techo de la alcoba, mirándolo con gran interés. Más sus ojos no veían el adorno de concreto sino el rostro del joven cuya persistencia al fin la había hecho ceder.

El rojo en sus mejillas indicaba que la reciente plática había tenido cierto efecto sobre ella; por no decir nada de su agitada respiración.

**_~ ¡Tonto!. No te odio... ¡ya no!._**

Suspiró, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, o al menos no por lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Y por primera vez en su vida, dedicó lo que restaba de la tarde para elegir el atuendo que usaría.

La sonrisa en sus labios aún permanecía visible; definitivamente Rukia no se había percatado del increíble efecto que este chico poco a poco comenzaba a tener sobre ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Y comenzó el romance. Aunque, como pasa comúnmente, estos dos lo niegan o no se dan ni cuenta.

Pero en el siguiente cap habrá un gran avance en cuanto a su relación.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Mei Fanel** . Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, ya que no ha tenido mucho éxito T_T. Pero el fic se va haciendo más interesante en cada cap.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

A partir de este capítulo trataré más la relación de este par.

Alejándome poco a poco del odio que se tienen para ir avanzando hacia otros sentimientos.

* * *

**.**


	8. Tontos juegos de amor

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo VIII: Tontos juegos de amor._

* * *

Él la miraba ir de un lado a otro, sonriente.

Parecía una chiquilla a la que llevaba a pasear y conocer un lugar como ese por vez primera.

Rukia se mostraba tan distinta, no importaba que comenzara a conocerla, siempre descubría una que otra nueva faceta suya. Así como ahora es espectador de cuan inocente puede ser ésta mujer, hacia un par de horas descubrió cuán atractiva era.

Habían acordado encontrarse en la entrada del parque, pero Ichigo no resistió la tentación de sorprenderla así que pasó por ella a su casa. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el sorprendido sería él?.

Poco después de tocar el timbre, la puerta principal fue abierta para permitirle admirar a una bella joven con atuendo moderno; la chica vestía pantalones negros ajustados, un top del mismo color y encima llevaba una blusa de organza negra y transparente.

El Kurosaki quedó sin habla ante una escena que jamás imaginó, ni aun en sueños.

Y ahora que la ve con esa sutil sonrisa, casi permanente, en su rostro, no se hace a la idea de que debe mezclar esas dos facetas de la joven.

**_~ Ichigo, quiero ir... ahí !._**

La voz de la pelinegra sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, quien dirigió la mirada al punto exacto que le indicaba una de las manos de su acompañante.

La risa nerviosa del muchacho no se hizo esperar; La Kuchiki señalaba un tipo de montaña rusa bastante, ehhh... temible. Todo un laberinto de rieles que prometía unos momentos más que desesperantes.

**_~ Lo siento, yo no gusto de ese tipo de atracciones. Si quieres ve tu sola._**

**_~ Por favor, será tan rápido que no sentirás nada... ¿sí?._**

Esa especie de súplica combinada con los ojos esperanzados de la joven, sin mencionar la repentina cercanía entre ésta última y él, pues bloquearon toda lógica que pudiese tener el muchacho; apresurándose a responder afirmativamente, cosa que fue muy bien recompensada cuando la suave y tibia mano de la joven estrechó la suya con delicadeza.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

El pelinaranja pisó tierra firme y poco faltó para que besara el pavimentado suelo.

Su estómago era demasiado sensible para estas cosas, en cambio Rukia parecía tan solo haberse mecido levemente sobre un columpio.

**_~ ¡Oh, vamos, Ichigo!... aún faltan un par de variaciones de montañas rusas, go-cars y también..._**

**_~ ¡No, para mí ya fue suficiente!_**

**_~ Es una lástima._**

Sentándose al lado de él, la chica sonó ligeramente decepcionada. Le dijo al Kurosaki que en esos lugares le gustaba estar acompañada, no era igual si se iba solo. Y hacia tanto tiempo que no visitaba un parque de atracciones mecánicas.

**_~ De acuerdo, de acuerdo... puedes seguir con la tortura._**

La fugaz sonrisa de la ojivioleta fue más que suficiente para bajar la guardia; para cuando se dio cuenta, la chica lo llevaba de un lado a otro a paso firme, obligándolo a subirse a las inmensas atracciones del lugar.

Pasando por lo menos tres modalidades de montañas rusas, autos, aparatos que los dejaban de cabeza... en fin. Ichigo terminó pálido después de un par de horas y con la respiración agitada, suplicando por un descanso, un descanso de esos... eternos.

**_~ Oye, fresita... ¡no me digas que ya te cansaste¡._**

Él la miró con fastidio.

Lo cierto es que él hubiese preferido mil veces invitarla a comer o cualquier otra cosa; pero no, tenía que ceder para convencerla de pasar el día con él.

**_~ No, no pienso seguirte el juego._**

Casi gritó.

La joven curveó ligeramente la ceja derecha y posteriormente se llevó las manos de tras de la cabeza; pretendiendo no hacerlo enojar más, dijo que ella continuaría sola, él podía regresar a su casa si deseaba... ya no le importaba.

Sin esperar a que el pelinaranja protestara, se fue así como así.

Ichigo la miró alejarse; cuando sus ojos la perdieron de vista se dio cuenta de que no habían acordado nada. No tuvo opción, la esperó sentado, ahora un tanto arrepentido por responderle de ese modo, después de todo, fue él quien le pidió que lo acompañara. Claro que un lugar como éste no estaba en sus planes, pero eso no justificaba el que se hubiese molestado.

Por otro lado, Rukia ignoró su ira, algo que lo desconcertó por completo; generalmente ellos reñían por cosas mucho menos importantes que ésta, pero ella no mostró enfado, no mostró nada.

**_~ Maldición._**

Se desesperó, considerando como una mejor idea el caminar un rato y quizás con suerte encontrarla.

Andando por ahí mientras pensaba en su, casi, relación de amistad, Ichigo comprendió que la comunicación entre ellos aún no era muy buena; es cierto que no siempre escuchaba a los demás, pero si es el caso, la Kuchiki, con falsa amabilidad, ignoraba toda lógica o razón ajena, a ella solo le interesan sus ideas y sencillamente no trataba de relacionarse con las demás personas.

"_Y aunque eso no justifica que haya perdido los estribos, tampoco..."_

Los pensamientos del muchacho se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente.

Y es que repentinamente fue sorprendido, aplastado y mojado por una ola de altura más o menos considerable. El Kurosaki se quedó sin habla, ese era uno de esos momentos que le recordaban su nada agradable infancia.

**_~ Esto no es justo... dijiste que no querías venir y mírate ahora, a fin de cuentas lo hiciste._**

Lo que pasó después de ser empapado fue algo que no se esperaba.

Una voz femenina cerca de él lo hizo girarse tan solo para encontrarse con la dueña de dicha voz; ahí estaba ella, la chica que lo abandonó sin pista alguna de dónde encontrarla o si volvería o no, la misma que, sin saber cómo, lo convenció de hacer cosas que ni loco hubiese hecho, ella... ahí de pie a pocos pasos de distancia.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la chica se encontraba justo frente a él.

Alzó la mirada dispuesto a dos cosas: discutir de nuevo por el hecho de que ella lo "abandonó", y luego disculparse por su enojo, enojo que volvió con más fuerza debido a su empapado estado actual.

Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad para llevar a cabo ninguna de esas cosas.

Al verla, Ichigo notó que la chica estaba completamente mojada, igual que él, casi como si se hubiese dado un baño sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. El agua aun escurría de su cabello mojándole el cuello y el pecho.

El calor lo invadió de un momento a otro provocando un leve rojo en su rostro. La ropa de la chica se adhería sensualmente a su figura, remarcando esta última. Rukia nunca vistió de forma llamativa, era más bien de forma seria, siempre con suéter o algo que cubriese sus encantos, razón por la cual pasaban desapercibidos para las demás personas. Y ante esto, el pelinaranja no fue la excepción, jamás hubiese imaginado que su compañera de clases tuviese una silueta tan... interesante.

La veía así en gran parte por el hecho de que se vistiese de un modo diferente ese día, esto sumado al agua que cubría su cuerpo, pues... lo hicieron fijarse en ella con más detalle.

Ningún otro hombre en su lugar lo hubiese culpado por verla con una mirada profunda y muy atenta, después de todo, lo que admiraban sus ojos le provocaba cierta ansiedad, cierto deseo.

**_~ Ichigo... no me gusta tu mirada._**

**_~ Te ves bien así, ¿sabes?._**

La pelinegra sonrió divertida ante la reacción de su compañero; recién se había dado cuenta, le gustaba hacerlo perder los estribos, a pesar de que todo esto era incómodo para Ichigo.

**_~ ¡No es gracioso, vámonos ya!._**

**_~ Oye, ¡yo no regresaré contigo!._**

**_~ Te dije que nos vamos y nos vamos !._**

El Kurosaki casi gritó mientras la jalaba del brazo para que lo siguiera. Pero ella se negó rotundamente, resistiéndose a la fuerza del chico.

Rukia, enojada por la actitud del pelinaranja, le dirigió a este una mirada llena de ira.

Luego, otra ola los había empapado nuevamente, haciendo que Ichigo se desesperase por completo y, por tanto, tirar con más fuerza del brazo de la joven, quien no esperando ese jalón, perdió el equilibrio y terminó por sostenerse del cuerpo del chico.

Con pena y enfado, quiso alejarse lo más posible de aquel joven, sin embargo él la sujetó con fuerza al grado de dejarle marcadas las manos en sus brazos, luego... vino lo peor.

Debido a la fuerza del "abrazo" Rukia se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizada y no pudiendo evitar lo que presentía.

El Kurosaki la miraba de forma triunfante y divertida, ahora mismo obtendría su premio por tener que soportar todas las torturas del día y, si se podía, también por todas aquellas que le hubiese hecho pasar anteriormente.

Había determinación en su rostro e incluso esa expresión de satisfacción persistió a pesar de la tercer ola que cayó sobre ellos.

**_~ ¡No te atrevas!._**

Le amenazó ella con firmeza en las palabras, pero con temor en su interior.

**_~ ¿Atreverme?... ¿a qué?._**

Ese hombre definitivamente era un maldito gusano.

Fingiendo inocencia, suavizó un poco las manos para que ella se confiase ligeramente, así fue, pero dicha sensación no duró mucho... fue atraída de forma rápida e inesperada al rostro del chico.

¿Cómo lo logró?, no lo supo. Solo estaba consciente de que él había atrapado sus labios con los propios, exigiendo que lo siguiera al compás de su deseo. No, la Kuchiki no correspondió aquello; se encontraba inmóvil producto de la sorpresa, sin mencionar los brazos del muchacho que la apretaban para que sus cuerpos estuviesen más cerca el uno del otro.

**_~ ¡Aprovechado!... ¡fresa idiota!..._**

Como pudo, Rukia reaccionó y se alejó de inmediato tan solo para gritarle un amplio repertorio de insultos. Más no pudo continuar con la larga lista, ya que Ichigo la jaló de nuevo y de inmediato la besó, callándola con pasión y ansias; una extraña atracción que de pronto por ella sintió y debía ser calmada... de alguna forma.

Él lo estaba disfrutando, al grado de bajar la guardia y cometer, de nuevo, el error de suavizar su agarre, por supuesto que la chica se alejó pero no fueron insultos los que recibió de su parte, fue una bofetada que le dejó más que roja la mejilla derecha.

**_~ Siempre quise decirte... _**-Le habló mientras se tocaba la mejilla.- **_que te ves hermosa al enfadarte._**

**_~ ¡Idiota!._**

Ya lo había dicho, una de las tantas cosas que pensaba acerca de ella y su inusual forma de ser.

Quiso recobrar la cordura, más no pudo. No importaban las malas palabras por parte de la joven, el pelinaranja la jaló con más fuerza que en sus intentos anteriores, besándola sin su consentimiento nuevamente.

La pelinegra se sorprendió de sí misma. ¿Qué le costaba ignorar a este atrevido?, ¡nada!. Más sin embargo, de alguna forma le siguió el juego, teniendo ahora que soportar la caricia que no le era nada desagradable; soportó también las manos masculinas alrededor de su cintura, aceptando que estas se ajustaban de maravilla a su cuerpo.

Y por si fuera poco, soportar, aceptar y recibir dulcemente el contacto de los labios del muchacho.

El sonrojo de la chica era pleno; no comprendió porque comenzó a aceptar ese beso, quizás por la persistencia del Kurosaki, quizás porque su forma de besarla la hacía estremecer.

Pero por más que quiso no pudo moverse, sus brazos se helaron por completo así que no pudo alejarlo, ni abrazarlo.

**_~ N-no, ¡ Ichi-Ichigo !..._**

Una especie de queja o suplica salió de sus ocupados labios; lo único que recibió a cambio fueron bocados más profundos y ansiosos por parte del joven. Ella, vencida por completo, se dejó llevar; sonrojándose más, si es que cabía, al sentir la lengua del chico dentro de su boca.

Nunca nadie, y al decir nadie era nadie, ni siquiera Kaien a quien tanto quiso, se había atrevido a hacer algo así. En cambio este hombre se había tomado la libertad de hacerlo y ya; lo más grave fue... que ella se lo permitió.

Siendo una Kuchiki y con su carácter, se sorprendió al sonrojarse como una preadolescente en su primer beso.

Un suspiro que revelaba no solo su aceptación y rendición sino también el gozo que sentía, escapó de sus labios. Ichigo la escuchó y gustoso, profundizo el beso, algo que ambos disfrutaron mucho más.

El Kurosaki parecía insaciable y Rukia no quería que esto terminara, después de todo, enfrentar lo que esto significaba sería bastante difícil.

Al menos por ahora, ni siquiera las enormes cantidades de agua que sobre ellos caían, empapándolos una y otra vez, habían sido razón suficiente como para romper el delicioso contacto que nunca creyeron tener... entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Este cap se adaptó, para mi gusto, muy bien al ichiruki.

Cambié muy poco y me fue agradable y muy sencillo imaginar a Ichigo y Rukia disfrutando de una cita, para luego ser protagonistas de una batalla de besos 0w0.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Nico Ale .** Gracias por interesarte en esta historia. Antes tenía planeado adaptar el fic a Shaman King, pero Bleach me gusta mucho y al final me incliné por el ichiruki. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Maeda Ai .** No me imagino realmente una relación duradera entre Kaien y Rukia. Todo lo que quieres se hará realidad.

**Jawii .** Por ahora toda va tranquilo y un poquito dulce, pero habrá un par de problemas ^^.

**Mei Fanel .** Kaien no se interpondrá mucho, aunque aun hará una aparición, será de ayuda para el ichiruki. Muchos celos y un gran problema, aunque Kaien no tiene nada que ver. Ojalá te guste lo que se viene en el fic.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Bueno... me encantan los parques de diversiones ^^.

Lo anterior es la típica relación odio-amor que abundan por doquier.

Que el hombre bese a la fuerza a una mujer y ésta, aunque se resista al principio, termine aceptando dicho beso, es algo que suena un poco tonto, incoherente, quizás extraño. Pero que la mayoría de las veces es la simple realidad.

Créanme... lo he vivido.

* * *

**.**


	9. Vaya, interesante mujer

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo IX: ¡Vaya, interesante mujer!._

* * *

Una distraída jovencita caminaba por los casi solitarios pasillos del instituto. Su mente divagaba en los inesperados "incidentes" del otro día, precisamente el día de su "cita" con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Suspiró cansada mientras deslizaba la puerta del salón.

**_~ Cada vez llegas más temprano._**

La Kuchiki clavó los ojos en el hombre que le acababa de dirigir la palabra; arqueó una ceja y lo miró enfadada; ese tipo, incluso se había cambiado de lugar, ahora se sentaba justo detrás de ella. Desde entonces no había estado tranquila un solo segundo.

**_~ Tu también._ **-Le dijo ella.- **_~ Aunque sea solo para molestarme._**

De cualquier forma, Rukia se sentía cansada y no era para menos. Ese sinvergüenza la seguía casi a todos lados, al menos durante las horas de clase; lo peor era que en algunas ocasiones hasta era sorprendida con los inesperados besos que Ichigo le robaba. Tal como ahora, que al acercarse para acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio, su compañero le plantó un beso así nada más.

**_~ ¡ I-Ichigo ¡, aquí no... pueden vernos._**

**_~ Si lo sabe dios, que lo sepa el mundo._**

Ella lo miró en desacuerdo. ¿Saber qué?, si ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación. Pero dada la situación, la joven no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle algo, después de todo, no ponía la suficiente resistencia a las intenciones del muchacho.

Era como si muy en el fondo de su ser le gustara este pequeño juego que de pronto había surgido entre ellos, el juego de besarse a escondidas de otros, juego cuyas reglas incluía la completa inexistencia de reglas, pues ninguno de los dos hacía lo posible por dejar en claro qué tipo de relación tenían ahora.

¿Eran compañeros, amigos, cómplices, o quizás mucho más?.

Todo era tan confuso; hace un par de meses no podían verse a la cara por el mutuo desagrado, y ahora... después de unos minutos seguían besándose.

**_~ ¡ Ya basta !._**

Y así, tan inesperadamente como iniciaron el contacto, éste fue roto por la pelinegra.

**_~ ¡ No, aun no !._**

Cosa que no duró mucho, pues el pelinaranja parecía bastante entretenido con esto. Ella solo cedió, abrazándose a él ya en un nuevo contacto entre sus bocas, intentando no hacer caso a la desesperante sensación de no saber realmente qué era lo que sentía.

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse voces y pasos, la chica se alejó bruscamente, sentándose frente a su escritorio sin mirar o dirigirle la palabra a un frustrado joven... por el resto del día.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

La ojivioleta caminaba presurosa por uno de los extensos patios de la escuela; pudo librarse del Kurosaki durante las clases, pero no de la pesada mirada que éste mantuvo sobre ella casi todo el día, le era bastante cansado ser observada durante tantas horas.

**_~ Ah, ese tipo está loco y además es un necio._**

**_~ ¿En serio?, yo creí que la persistencia era una virtud._**

Rukia casi grita del susto; justo en la puerta principal del colegio la esperaba este hombre.

**_~ No confundas las cosas._**

**_~ Lo que pasa es que tú también eres muy necia._**

Ella lo miró con enfado.

Es que él la confundía tanto; a veces le gustaba su compañía, otras tantas simplemente le resultaba insoportable. Lo que si no podía negar era el hecho de que este chico había entrado, de alguna forma, a su vida.

Así que sonrió, debía reconocerlo, cuando menos él se había ganado su atención.

**_~ ¿Y qué quieres ahora?._**

**_~ Ah, nada en especial... solo pasar la tarde contigo._**

La pelinegra desvió la mirada, la verdad es que quería hablar con él, alejarlo de algún modo antes de que llegasen más lejos, antes de que se acostumbrase a su compañía.

Comenzó a caminar, pasándolo de largo hasta detenerse un par de metros delante de él; dándole la espalda, le dijo que deseaba caminar por la ciudad, no quería ir a algún lugar en especial... solo caminar.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Ichigo... ¡ no de este modo !._**

La chica se quejó.

Cuando menos llevaban una hora caminando por las calles de la ciudad; curioseando de vez en cuando en algunas tiendas. Y en todo ese tiempo apenas y se habían dirigido la palabra.

Ella no se atrevía, estaba demasiado incomoda, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, si el chico llevaba al menos veinte minutos tomándola de la mano, guiándola, como no queriendo que se le escapara.

**_~ ¿Qué?, ¿no te agrada?._**

**_~ No, bueno, si... e-es que, yo..._**

Apenas escuchó esa vaga respuesta, Ichigo la soltó. Atento y complaciente, dolido, quizás.

**_~ E-es que la gente nos mira... no me gusta eso._**

Le dijo, y el pelinaranja detuvo el paso para discutir ese punto.

¿Qué importaba la gente?. Eran extraños, seguramente jamás los volverían a ver, y aunque así fuera seguro ni los reconocerían.

**_~ ¿Crees que de verdad les interese vernos?, por favor, hemos de serle indiferente a todo el mundo._**

La chica lo miró incrédula y seriamente. Arqueó una ceja y poco después giró su rostro al lado izquierdo, justo ahí un pequeño grupo de jovencitas los miraban curiosas; comentando cosas entre ellas y riendo sin dejar de observarlos.

Rukia suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, a simple vista esas chicas aparentaban ser un par de años menores que ella. Se quejó poco antes de sentir como los dedos del Kurosaki sujetaban con delicadeza su barbilla.

**_~ ¡¿Qué haces?!._**

Ni siquiera pudo expresar su sorpresa, así nada más, el joven depositó un tranquilo y largo beso sobre sus labios. Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para resistirse a eso; cada vez que ese muchacho la besaba de esa linda manera, a ella se le hacía más difícil rechazarlo.

Pasado un rato finalmente se separaron más aún se abrazaban, él no planeaba soltarla y Rukia, o no se había dado cuenta o de pronto las miradas de los demás dejaron de importarle.

**_~ Y eso... ¿por qué?._**

**_~ Bueno, si vamos a dar de que hablar... que sea de algo muy importante._**

La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ese hombre era plena, tanta que la chica tuvo que sonreír también. De cualquier forma terminó por sujetarse del brazo derecho de su joven amigo y prácticamente obligarlo a salir de allí.

Atentas, las jovencitas aun los observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión, en especial porque el pelinaranja se "despidió" de ellas a lo lejos, de una forma muy amigable por no decir coqueta.

**_~ ¡Oye, no hagas eso de nuevo!._**

Aquello parecía haber sido un reclamo por parte de la Kuchiki, quien no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

No se habían alejado mucho de donde estaban y ella ya había comenzado a reclamarle por todo. Que si el beso, que si la intimidad y sobre todo la "calurosa" despedida para esas chicas.

**_~ Enana, ¿estás celosa?._**

**_~ Oh, por favor, ¿crees que me interesa?._**

La sonrisa del muchacho parecía ser su respuesta; tanta seguridad, vanidad y orgullo... definitivamente ella estaba más enfadada por eso que por cualquier otra cosa.

Los ojos violetas claro brillaban en ira, ese era el verdadero rostro de la chica, el que más le gustaba a Ichigo, quien se sentía vencedor de una pequeña riña. Y si bien había salido victorioso ante los evidentes celos de la joven, ésta no permitió que se le acercara de nuevo durante los últimos quince minutos.

**_~ ¿Seguirás enojada?._** -Le preguntó sin obtener respuesta.- **_~ Sabes que eres mucho más interesante que esas chiquillas._**

Él la miró fijamente; la pelinegra se había detenido después de caminar por largo rato. Hasta ahora los intentos del Kurosaki por suavizar la actitud femenina habían sido inútiles, pero...

**_~ ¡Interesante!... ¿eso soy para ti?... ¿una mujer interesante?._**

No solo era su voz, también sus ojos se notaban con aire de decepción y no era para menos. Él la había besado solo porque le resultaba interesante... se sentía humillada.

**_~ Dije una estupidez, ¿verdad?._**

**_~ No, es el mejor halago que he recibido por parte de un hombre._**

El semblante del chico se volvió serio, sin querer, la había insultado.

Ella intentó reiniciar la caminata, pero el brazo de Ichigo se lo impidió, haciéndola girar ciento ochenta grados para recibirla cálidamente entre sus brazos. Rukia se sonrojó completamente y con mucha razón para hacerlo; había mucho más que una disculpa en ese contacto... mucho más.

**_~ ¡Suéltame ya!._**

**_~ ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te preocupa que nos vean juntos?._**

Como sabiendo la respuesta, el Kurosaki la besó nuevamente sin esperar oír la voz de su compañera.

Se aferró a la cintura de la joven y profundizó el beso, como en aquel primer contacto que tuvieron; se sintió agradado cuando ella, después de intentar alejarse, correspondió la caricia y la acompañó con sus suaves manos sobre el rostro de quien no pretendía soltarla durante un buen rato.

Aunque sus labios se hubieron separado, sus manos aun sostenían contacto con el cuerpo del otro. La Kuchiki no entendió porque, pero no pudo alejar la mirada de aquellos ojos amielados; que recordara no habían tenido semejante contacto visual como hasta ahora.

Le resultaba extraño pero también muy, muy agradable.

Ambos se disponían a unir sus labios de nuevo, pero la gente que pasaba en ese momento murmuraba al verlos; para Ichigo no había problema alguno, el caso es que Rukia no soportaba ser objeto de ese tipo de comentarios.

**_~ Mejor vámonos._**

Dicho esto, la joven reinició el paso. Poco después no supo que sentir cuando la mano de su compañero volvía a estrechar la suya. Era como volver al principio.

Suspiró, reñir de ésta forma con su obstinado acompañante era muy cansado.

Continuaron caminando por otro rato. El pelinaranja casi no había quitado la mirada del rostro de la chica y en si no iban a ningún lado; al paso en que las cosas se estaban dando, ellos no hablarían en absoluto. Más se sintió a gusto con ella. Si hubiese estado con otra persona, con otra mujer, probablemente ésta hubiese sido la tarde más aburrida de su vida... no fue así.

El silencio lo relajaba mientras la seriedad de la chica lo acompañaba; la simple cercanía femenina le hacía sentir bien. Esos agradables pensamientos lo llevaron a estrechar la mano de la joven con un poco más de fuerza.

Sin siquiera haber conversado, apenas habiéndose besado un par de veces y con un solo contacto visual directo, sintió una considerable compatibilidad con ésta chica. En realidad poco tenían en común, muy, muy poco, pero ella era tan distinta a él que le era difícil no tener curiosidad por ella y su vida. Sonrió irónico, en realidad esta era una chica que deseaba conocer a profundidad.

**_~ ¿Sabes, Rukia?... ¡tú eres mucho más que una chica interesante!._**

**_~ ¡ Idiota !._**

La Kuchiki lo miró fulminante. Se preguntaba por qué los hombres no se pueden quedar callados. Cada vez que los chicos hablaban era para echar a perder más las cosas.

**_~ ¿Qué?, ¡ es la verdad !._**

**_~ Me voy a casa; camina tú solo._**

**_~ Oye, espera..._**

No importaban las disculpas, ella lo ignoraba. ¿Qué caso tenía ceder a favor de él si ni si quiera se hubo percatado del error?. Para ella, el ser una joven interesante equivalía a nada.

Así que, ignorándolo por completo, la chica dio por terminado aquel paseo, hasta que... lo vio...

Allí, del otro lado del grueso vidrio que cubría el local al que sin querer giró la vista. Ahí estaba, era lindísimo; la voz de Ichigo ya no sonaba para ella. Su completa atención fue captada por algo que tras una jaula la miraba perezosamente.

**_~ Escucha, lo que quise decir es que no me aburres como otras chicas y..._**

**_~ Ichigo..._**

Rukia lo interrumpió sin siquiera saber de qué demonios le hablaba su compañero.

El muchacho palideció; ella lo estaba mirando con esos suplicantes ojos violeta, esos ojos por los que sentía ser capaz de muchas, muchas cosas.

**_~ Por favor... ¿sí?._**

El Kurosaki miró aquello que la joven le señalaba y de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

Para disculparse tenía que comprarle... aquello; un gran problema considerando que el los odiaba a muerte.

**_~ ¡NO!, estás loca si crees que te daré uno de esos._**

**_~ Ay, por favor, Ichi... la chica interesante te está pidiendo esto como un pequeño favor._**

Qué favor iba a ser, ¡eso era un capricho!.

La sonrisa de la pelinegra era una aterradora mezcla entre amenaza y suplica, más tuvo que elegir...

Esa mujer iba a torturarlo en serio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

¡Me encantó!. Como se dice "ni mandado a hacer".

Es como si este cap en especial fuese inspirado para un ichiruki, cosa que no es, pero se ajustó perfecto.

¿Qué creen que sea lo que Rukia quiere que Ichigo le regale?.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Nico Ale** **.** A mi me alegra que leas este fic y te guste. Quería adaptar esta historia que permaneció desconocida por varios años, al menos ahora con los personajes de Bleach, puede ver la luz. Las escenas que mencionas quedaron perfectas para ichiruki, no les cambié casi nada.

**Mei Fanel .** Gracias. Me da gusto que el fic te agrade. Ahora habrá algunas situaciones interesantes. Cuando escribí ese cap, me gustaban mucho los parques de diversiones, ahora ya no tanto, bueno, lo que no me gusta es que hay demasiada gente y así no se pueden disfrutar T_T.

**Maeda Ai .** Hay muchos chicos anime que deberían ser reales, pero bueno. Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Bueno, pues la relación de los personajes ya evolucionó, aunque quise que siguieran discutiendo.

Más adelante describiré más sus sentimientos.

Amor... ya saben.

* * *

**.**


	10. El deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo X: El deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos._

* * *

Lo miró con clara irritación. ¿Cómo era posible que esa bola de pelo estuviese descansando sobre SU cama?.

Estaba dispuesto a sujetarlo por el cuello y arrojarlo por la ventana, más justo cuando iba a ponerle el primer dedo encima, recordó que la bola de pelos... no era suya.

**_~ Ah, si ella viene y no lo encuentra, me mata._**

Ichigo suspiró y terminó por dejarse caer sobre el sofá de su habitación. Con solo mirar al animal recordó como cierta chiquilla lo torturaba sin siquiera estar ella aquí. Cuando miró sus lindos ojos violeta, supo inmediatamente que la complacería muy a pesar de que no le convencía en lo más mínimo.

**_~ Pero... de cierta forma no es tan malo._**

El joven sonrió. Recordaba que justo al salir de la tienda de animales él estaba de un humor pésimo, dispuesto a golpear en la cara al primero que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra... cualquiera excepto ella.

Su sonrisa era más de felicidad que de burla; el escucharla decir "muchas gracias" no fue nada comparado con el beso en su mejilla. Tampoco puede negar que se sonrojó, el contacto fue tan suave y cariñoso, y viniendo de ella, la sorpresa fue lo mínimo que sintió. Además, hubo algo más... claro que "rogarle" que el animal viviese con él, fue el colmo y sin embargo aceptó.

**_~ Si no hubiese sido por la historia de "o ella o el gato", ese peludo no estaría aquí._**

De cualquier forma, cuando el Kurosaki aceptó a regañadientes quedarse con el animal, Rukia lo besó nuevamente, más fueron sus labios los que se deleitaron con aquel contacto lleno de pasión, una pasión que la chica no le había demostrado... ¡nunca!.

Desde entonces él y la bola de pelos vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

**_~ Y desde entonces solo deseo echarte a la calle, ¡ maldito animal !._**

El muchacho se levantó inesperadamente, la vena de la sien le resaltaba sobre la piel. Era fácil, solo debía arrojarlo por la ventana y decirle a la pelinegra que el gato escapó; sabía perfectamente que no era una de sus mejoras excusas, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Más de pronto sonó el timbre del apartamento y poco después una femenina voz que le exigía apresurarse.

Ya no tenía caso, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que compró el animal y en todo ese tiempo ella venía diariamente a verlo, a veces después de clases.

Ichigo suspiró resignado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y al abrirla pudo admirar a una chica muy linda. Se le veía divertida, seguramente se estaba burlando de él.

Ni siquiera esperó a que el Kurosaki la invitase a pasar, no venía a verlo a él de todas maneras.

**_~ Kon, precioso... ¿dónde estás?._**

El gato apareció inmediatamente para recibir a su dueña, una dueña que... no lo parecía. Ni siquiera le había puesto el nombre, Ichigo gruñó, diciendo que, si él lo compraba, él lo nombraría. Si por Rukia fuera, la cosita entre sus brazos se llamaría Chappy, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿verdad?.

La ojivioleta llevaba un buen rato abrazando y acariciando al minino, lo cual hizo que Ichigo chasquera la lengua al ver la escena, ¿qué tenía de lindo esa cosa?, era feo, peludo, gordo y al juzgar por el tamaño, ya no era muy joven que digamos. Con solo ver al felino supo que lo que hubo pagado por él era una estafa. ¿Por qué lo trataba mejor que a él?.

**_~ Kuchiki, esta vez te pido, ¡no!... ¡ te exijo que te lleves esa cosa de mi casa !._**

Ella lo miró confundida; la llamó por su apellido, últimamente eso era algo inusual así que...

**_~ ¿Estás enfadado?._**

**_~ Enfadado es poco, yo odio a esos animales._**

**_~ ¿Por qué?._**

¿Por qué?, pues había un sin fin de razones. Quizá porque dejaban su pelo por toda la casa, porque había comenzado a maltratar los sillones de la sala, tal vez porque maullaba toda la noche y no lo dejaba dormir.

¿Quién sabe?, tal vez era por vivir en un apartamento donde no se permitían las mascotas. En fin, Ichigo enumeró bastantes razones para odiar al gato y a su dueña.

**_~ Si es que tú eres la dueña, porque, ah, sí... yo mantengo a la bola de pelos._**

Faltó poco para que sus palabras fuesen un grito. Pero Rukia ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario, sonrió levemente y luego suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

**_~ De acuerdo, me lo llevaré. Con suerte mi nii-sama ni cuenta se da._**

El Kurosaki la miró con agradecimiento; al fin sería libre, pero eso significaba que... ya no lo visitaría a diario. Meditó un momento la posibilidad de retractarse y quedarse con el felino.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó la cercanía de la chica hasta que ésta le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, besándolo tranquila y suavemente.

Últimamente besarse era lo único que hacían, el felino era un mero pretexto para ambos. No lo fue al principio, pero luego... cada día, cada vez que sus bocas volvían a unirse, lo hacían con mayor deseo y pasión.

La pelinegra no recordaba en qué momento comenzaron a besarse así, solo sabía que le agradaba y mucho, tanto que ella correspondía con igual intensidad a los labios de su compañero.

Pronto el asunto del animal fue olvidado completamente. Ichigo sujetó a la chica por la cintura y, con cuidado, la recostó sobre el sofá de la sala; permaneciendo él sobre ella. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Los días en que ésta jovencita lo ignoraba, odiaba y evitaba, habían quedado en el olvido. Ahora eran mucho más que amigos, bueno... nunca tuvieron una amistad convencional, pero el caso es que ni ellos mismos sabían qué eran ahora, solo que esto comenzaba a volverse un tanto complejo, por no decir, serio.

El silencio en el apartamento desapareció cuando la chica comenzó a suspirar cada vez con más confianza y volumen.

Las manos del pelinaranja recorrieron, insistentes, los contornos de su cuerpo; los costados de sus brazos y piernas, su vientre... ¡dios!. Las varoniles manos alrededor de su cintura, reclamándola como propiedad de él, y los insaciables labios que apenas la dejaron tomar aire. . . esa lengua curiosa que exploraba el interior de su boca.

Cuando la ojivioleta creía estar acostumbrada a las pequeñas "travesuras" de Ichigo, él hacía algo completamente distinto que le sorprendía... y la complacía.

Sabía lo que él quería, iba lento, pero lo sabía. Más la joven no estaba lista para las intenciones de su querido "amigo".

Cando sintió las manos del Kurosaki abandonar su cintura, no imaginó el próximo lugar donde dichas manos intentarían alojarse. Él quería sentirla, sujetar suavemente sus pequeños senos por encima de la tela de su ropa, pero...

**_~ ¡Basta ya!._**

Apenas lo sintió, la Kuchiki se alejó como pudo de él; ahora cada uno a orillas extremas del sofá. Ella con el rostro envuelto en tonalidades rojas, avergonzada, sorprendida... asustada; él, lleno de frustración, solo un segundo, tan solo un mísero segundo fue lo que pudo sentirla. Fue como tocar el cielo y caer de nuevo a la tierra a velocidad record.

No pudiendo entender lo que pasaba, Rukia se apresuró hasta la puerta principal; quería alejarse porque de lo contrario su voluntad se doblegaría por completo y no quería eso, aun no.

Se sintió aliviada al sujetar la perilla, más los brazos del pelinaranja rodearon su cintura, abrazándola desde atrás sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

**_~ ¡ Onegai !..._**

Con voz casi inaudible, ella terminó por suplicar, porque ya no sabía si en verdad quería irse o prefería quedarse aquí.

La única respuesta que recibió de su compañero fue la boca de éste sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo con sus deseosos labios y tatuándolo de cariñosos besos. Rukia se giró para abrazarlo, fusionándose en un nuevo beso.

Más la chica lo alejó suavemente, manteniendo contacto visual con él; lo miró con ternura, porque ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender.

**_~ De verdad... debo irme._**

Ésta vez con calma, la joven giró la perilla y en un par de segundos dejó solo y desconcertado al muchacho. Es que él no podía obligarla, no quería obligarla.

Suspiró frustrado al no encontrar forma alguna de tratar el tema con la chica; la diferencia de ideas y pensamientos, de gustos y prioridades, era tal, que las cosas se complicaban de más.

Estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación, hasta que tropezó con algo o, más bien, pisó algo...

**_~ ¿Sigues aquí?._**

Como si el peludo animal fuese a responderle, él muchacho lo miró sin interés alguno.

Una vez más era ese gato el único que le hacía compañía. Y el único consuelo que tenía era que mientras el animal estuviese ahí, Rukia regresaría.

**_~ ¿Quieres leche?._**

Prefirió ir a la cocina, así él también se bebería algo, una cerveza... quizá con eso se sacaría de la cabeza lo que casi pasaba entre él y su joven compañera.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hacía meses que no venía a este lugar.

Estaba frente a la puerta principal de la casa de su ex, de Kaien.

Alzó la mano para hacer sonar el timbre, más titubeó... no sabía si era correcto hablar con él sobre... sus nuevos problemas personales.

Poco tiempo tuvo para seguir pensando en ello, la puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver a una joven de largos cabellos negros, quien parecía ser un par de años mayor que ella.

"_De la edad de Kaien."_

Los pensamientos de la ojivioleta siguieron por ese rumbo. Definitivamente la mujer frente a ella no era familiar de Kaien Shiba; ¿entonces?...

Iba a preguntarle por el pelinegro, más justo al abrir la boca, escuchó la voz del chico, quien se acercó a la puerta.

**_~ Ah, Rukia. ¿Qué haces aquí?._**

El recibimiento no fue grato. La joven pudo notar el enojo en las palabras del que alguna vez fue su amigo y algo más. Mientras, éste, que por cierto no traía camisa, rodeaba posesivamente a su compañera con un brazo.

Kaien arqueó una ceja. Le exigió a la Kuchiki que no la molestase pues estaba muy ocupado en ese momento. En su interior, el joven no quería ser cruel con la ojivioleta, pero quizás era lo mejor para que ella superase esa etapa entre ellos. Rukia nunca sabría qué él también sufría al tratarla de esa manera.

**_~ Si, ya veo..._**

No tenía caso alguno permanecer allí; Rukia salió apresurada de aquel lugar sin un destino en particular.

Solo recorrió por horas las calles y comercios de la ciudad. Deseaba distraerse, pero también asimilar los cambios por los que su vida estaba pasando. Le dolía haber sido tratada de tal forma por el que fue su mejor amigo, la persona que ella más quería, pero no quiso pensar más en eso.

Por otro lado, cierto joven de cabellos naranja tomó posesión de todos sus pensamientos; por él estaba pasando todo esto.

**_~ ¡ Ichigo no baka !._ **-Suspiró. Últimamente pensaba mucho en él, quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado y hacer muchas cosas en su compañía.- **_~ De verdad... ¡muchas cosas!._**

Se detuvo un momento. Eso era lo que quería conversar con Kaien, quería que le aconsejara de alguna forma, más nada resultó así. Para empeorar el día, había comenzado a llover ligeramente.

La pelinegra no le prestó atención a las gotas de agua hasta que estas se volvieron cada vez más intensas y constantes.

**_~ Genial !, ¡ lo que me faltaba !._**

Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Su casa estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y lo que menos quería era ir y auto compadecerse por su grandiosa vida amorosa.

**_~ Ichigo..._**

Entonces, el nombre de cierto joven emergió como un suspiro de sus labios.

Se sonrojó levemente e impulsada por una emoción extraña producto del recuerdo del Kurosaki, comenzó a correr... con la única idea de verlo de nuevo.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Era la segunda vez en el día que venía a este lugar, así como también era la segunda vez que titubeaba antes de hacer sonar el timbre, el cual se escuchó después de unos minutos.

El dueño del apartamento no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta, más lo que vio no era algo que esperara.

Allí estaba ella, otra vez, pero totalmente empapada y con el cabello hecho un desastre, mientras sus ojos se escondían tras aquel mechón de cabello oscuro y tan rebelde como ella misma.

**_~ ¡Rukia, que...!_**

**_~ ¿Me decepcionaras?._**

**_~ ¿Qué?._**

**_~ Dime si vas a decepcionarme como todos las demás personas lo han hecho... ¿lo harás?._**

Mientras la última pregunta escapaba de sus labios como un débil murmullo, la chica se acercó suavemente al ojimiel, del cual se abrazó sin dar más explicaciones, mojándolo con sus ropas.

Quería sentirlo cerca porque en este momento no recordaba tenerle confianza a nadie más.

**_~ Oye, enana..._**

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, deseando permanecer así, abrazada a él, pero Ichigo tenía otros planes. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, lo hizo de forma apasionada, profunda.

Y así, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de abrazarla y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, la guió al interior del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ésta vez no dejaría que la joven se le fuese de las manos tan fácilmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Pensaba en que la mascota debía der un conejo, pero queda mejor un gato en la situación, ¿no?.

Además, solo puedo pensar en Kon, por eso Ichigo tenía que ponerle el nombre.

En cuanto al ichiruki… sip, un poquito de pasión ˆ0ˆ .

Siguiente cap, LEMON (aunque en la primera versión era más bien un cap inédito ¬¬').

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Nico Ale .** Ichigo no le regaló un Chapy, aunque ese nombre estaba en mis planes. Igual pensaba en que le regalase un conejo, pero es más común un gato, nop?.

**Maeda Ai .** Es ichiruki, creo que siempre ha habido atracción entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

He aquí un poco más de seriedad e intimidad para los personajes.

Por eso quise que empezaran de cero, porque planeo que sean una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ya se imaginarán donde terminará todo esto, ¿no?.

Pues el siguiente capítulo se enfoca después de la relación íntima de ambos jóvenes; sin embargo escribí un capitulo inédito, LEMON, que describe lo que éste dejó a la imaginación.

* * *

**.**


	11. Hacer el amor con la enana

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS.**

_Capítulo XI: Hacer el amor con la enana._

* * *

No paraba de besarla, actuaba como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, aunque ella se comportaba de forma similar.

No quería que sus labios se distanciaran de los de él; sentía como su corazón danzaba apresurado y feliz por estar con éste hombre.

**_~ Ichigo !..._**

Rukia prácticamente suspiró el nombre de su compañero.

Escucharla tan ansiosa, tan cariñosa, despertó algo en él, o mejor dicho, hizo que sus deseos por ella despertaran por completo.

No esperó más, la sujetó rápidamente para luego llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. Ella, un poco sorprendida, se aferró al cuello del Kurosaki mientras disfrutaba el "recorrido" por el apartamento del joven, hasta que el pequeño paseo terminó en la habitación del muchacho.

Ichigo entró a la recamara, recostando suavemente sobre la cama a la pelinegra, quien aun con las manos sobre el cuello del chico, lo atrajo hacia ella para continuar con la exquisita caricia que mantenían sus labios.

**_~ ¡Da, dame dos segundos!._**

El pelinaranja ni siquiera dio tiempo a Rukia de contestar o protestar.

Se alejó apresurado a buscar sabrá dios qué en el piso.

**_~ ¡ Aha, aquí estabas !..._**

La Kuchiki lo miró incrédula; Ichigo prácticamente jaló al gato para sacarlo de debajo de la cama y echarlo fuera de la habitación.

**_~ ¿Qué haces?._**

**_~ ¡ No quiero público !._**

El chico hablaba al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta bajo llave, luego giró la mirada a cierta chica sentada sobre "su" cama. La encontró sonrojada, seguramente por sus palabras.

Entonces se acercó, sentándose frente a ella con la intención de besarla nuevamente, pero con más pasión y deseo que antes.

La ojivioleta temblaba entre los atrevidos brazos del chico, más que nada porque no habían cruzado palabra sobre lo que iban a hacer.

"_Porque lo vamos a hacer... ¿o no?"._

Se preguntó a sí misma.

Rukia quería dejar en claro muchas cosas, pero no podía hacer emerger palabra alguna, simplemente su voz se negaba a expresar más de tres palabras.

**_~ I-Ichigo, yo. . . yo no. . ._**

**_~ Tranquila, me lo dirás después. ¿De acuerdo?._**

¿Después?, ¿cuándo?, si él iba tan rápido.

Sus inquietas manos ya se habían aventurado a recorrerle la piel por debajo de la camisa, pudiendo sentir sus pechos cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén.

**_~ E-es que y-yo..._**

La mujer no pudo decir nada más; el Kurosaki la calló tiernamente con un beso, haciéndola recostarse suave y totalmente sobre la cama. La Kuchiki no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas con tan profundo y cálido beso. El muy atrevido había introducido la lengua en la boca de la chica.

Detestaba que hiciera eso pues era una forma muy efectiva de convencerla de algo, en éste caso, de no detenerse y... acostarse con él.

Sentirlo de esa forma la hacía estremecer, y es que él había sido el único en besarla de esa manera.

**_~ Ichi..._**

Aquello, más que una palabra, fue un débil murmullo.

Las manos y los labios de aquel hombre la recorrían como si fuese a romperse; nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta suavidad.

Después de varios minutos de resistirse a hacerlo, Rukia abrió los ojos, tan solo para darse cuenta de que la parte superior de su cuerpo carecía de prenda alguna que la cubriese, estaba semidesnuda.

Entonces, el miedo y la duda volvieron a ella.

**_~ ¡No sigas!._**

Exigió, abrazándose a sí misma para cubrir su desnudez mientras se alejaba un poco del muchacho.

Esa reacción era algo que el pelinaranja nunca esperó; ninguna mujer se había comportado de la forma en que Rukia lo hacía con él. Y eso, por alguna razón, lo hacía quererla más.

Al mirarla con más atención que antes, el Kurosaki pudo notar que ella temblaba como si la fuese a lastimar, le tenía miedo. Quizá a sus intenciones, a lo que pretendía que sucediera entre ellos o quizás, simplemente... a él.

**_~ Rukia, ¿por qué huyes de mí?._**

El muchacho posó las manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de la chica, logrando que ésta lo mirase.

¿Cómo explicarle?. Estaba demasiado nerviosa; no sabía si estaba lista o no, pero si quería estar con él. Se sentía tan confundida en ese instante.

**_~ No me gusta que me miren, ¿sabes?._**

**_~ ¿Por qué?._**

Rukia titubeó, bajando la mirada hasta estancarse en las arrugadas sábanas. Temía mirarlo y hablar de esto con él, en verdad era una situación que le resultaba incómoda, muy, muy incómoda.

**_~ Por. . . porque sé que no soy hermosa y que mi cuerpo no es muy bonito que digamos. No soy voluptuosa como a los chicos les gusta. . . no soy como Nell._**

El tono de voz disminuyó bastante en las últimas palabras, tanto que el joven apenas y pudo escucharla.

Al oírla decir eso, el Kurosaki no pudo evitar reír ligeramente; al parecer ésta jovencita no se daba cuenta de cuán linda era.

**_~ Nunca te has visto a un espejo, ¿verdad?._**

Ella no respondió, se sentía tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra más.

**_~ Enana, eres lindísima y... muy, ¡ muy sexy !._**

**_~ ¡ No bromees conmigo !._**

**_~ No lo hago, ¡ mira... !_**

Ichigo sujetó firmemente la mano derecha de la joven hasta guiarla cerca de una parte vital de su cuerpo.

Al sentirlo, la pelinegra se sonrojó intensamente, quiso alejar su mano de aquel lugar, pero su compañero la forzó suavemente a no hacerlo.

Después de un rato y de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa, la chica preguntó un poco apenada, pero también excitada...

**_~ Y-yo... hice que tú... ¡¿te pusieras así?!._**

**_~ Ya te lo dije, eres una bella mujer... nunca pienses lo contrario._**

Esas palabras, las suaves caricias y el dulce beso que el pelinaranja depositó en sus labios, la hicieron ceder completamente; terminando por abrazarse a él y permitiéndole al joven explorar su cuerpo.

Ella ya no se oponía, no podía hacerlo, mucho menos cuando Ichigo seguía susurrándole cosas tan lindas al oído.

**_~ Eres hermosa, demasiado como para no admitirlo. Te niegas a ti misma al no sentirte linda._**

Era lo más que podía recordar de las tantas frases que el muchacho le había dicho. La Kuchiki tenía la mente en otro lugar pues para cuando se dio cuenta, el Kurosaki estaba sobre ella, completamente desnudo... al igual que ella.

Examinó el cuerpo masculino por apenas unos cuantos segundos pues al posar los ojos sobre el miembro de su compañero, se sonrojó tanto que prefirió mirarlo a la cara.

Hacía rato que ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna.

Rukia estaba tan absorta en las nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, que solo fue consciente de uno que otro gemido que no podía reprimir y de la sonora y agitada respiración del muchacho.

Lo miró directo a los ojos, no pudiendo apartar la dirección de sus pupilas. Y al verlo ahí, frente a ella, pudo sentir como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal mientras tres simples palabras cruzaban una y otra vez las desordenadas ideas de su cabeza.

**_~ ¡ Mi primera vez, mi primera vez, mi primera vez… !_**

Ichigo se acercó a ella, juntando sus cuerpos por completo. Acomodó la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañera, entonces, guiando su miembro al sexo de la chica, la penetró tranquila y lentamente.

Sentirlo dentro suyo, como la parte faltante de su cuerpo, la hizo estremecer. Y el cómo se deslizaba para adentrarse más en ella le producía cierta sensación placentera que nunca antes creyó llegar a sentir.

Su forma de moverse era tan suave, tan lenta y cuidadosa que ella simplemente se sintió en las nubes.

Así pasaron largos e incontables segundos, hasta que el Kurosaki, en su lento avance, encontró cierta dificultad para seguir su camino. Creyendo que solo era la estrechez del cuerpo de la joven, continuó con un poco más de fuerza.

La escuchó sollozar, aun con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, más no le dio importancia.

Un par de centímetros más adentro, los sollozos de la chica se tornaron más sonoros; hacía rato lo había dejado de abrazar y acariciar. El chico giró la vista y apenas lo pudo creer... Rukia se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, como los niños al llorar desconsolados.

**_~ ¡¿Qué pasa?!._**

**_~ ¡N-nada!._**

El hilo de voz femenina se quebraba con cada letra.

El joven ni siquiera supo porque llevó la vista hasta la unión de ambos sexos, pero lo hizo; sus pupilas se contrajeron; ¡esto no podía ser cierto!.

**_~ ¡ Ru… kia !, tú... ¡¿eres virgen?!._**

**_~ ¡Era!..._**

Ichigo parecía incrédulo. Nunca había estado con una "novata". No es que hubiese estado con muchas mujeres, de hecho podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano y aun así le sobraban un par de estos.

De cualquier forma tenía bastante experiencia; nunca creyó que podría estar con una chica inexperta y sin embargo... así fue.

**_~ ¿Por qué no me dijiste?._**

La voz del pelinaranja sonaba pesada, con un claro tono de enfado. Pudo haberla lastimado aun peor, pero si hubiese tenido conocimiento de esto seguramente hubiese sido mucho más cuidadoso.

**_~ Estabas, estabas muy concentrado... no me escuchabas. Esto es lo que debía decirte después._**

**_~ ¡ Gomen-ne !... en serio._**

El muchacho la besó con dulzura y suavidad después de secar las lágrimas que ella derramó a causa del dolor.

La Kuchiki lo escuchó disculparse más de una vez; el simple hecho de que se preocupase por ella de esa forma, la hacía sentir muy bien. Como si a cambio de "perder a la niña", tuviese el cariño de alguien, de éste hombre.

**_~ Oye, Ichigo..._**

**_~ Dime, ¿aun sientes dolor?... No volveremos a hacerlo, ¡ lo juro !. Aunque sé que a estas alturas eso no arregla nada, yo..._**

**_~ ¡ Fresita tonta !... ¿podrías continuar?._**

La escuchó, más no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. El joven, confundido, le pidió que volviese a decir esas palabras.

La ojivioleta no solo lo complació sino que le dio más de una razón para no posponer esto. La sensación le era agradable; que la tratase de esa forma tan suave, que sus labios la recorriesen como reclamando la piel femenina. . . ¡era maravilloso!.

**_~ ¿Estás segura?._**

La joven movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y el pelinaranja no quiso detener algo que también deseaba, en especial con el consentimiento de la chica.

Le resultaba un poco extraño, el simple hecho de ser el primero en tenerla de esa manera le produjo un sentimiento que no sintió antes.

Volvió a forzar su miembro para llegar al final de la cavidad femenina; obtuvo un par de dolorosos gemidos por parte de su compañera, pero nada realmente serio. El dolor por fin había cesado e inexplicablemente para Rukia, el sentir una parte de Ichigo dentro de su cuerpo, se había vuelto algo bastante placentero... casi necesario.

No sabía mucho de estas cosas, pero a fin de cuentas lo único que importaba era que se llevaría muy buenos recuerdos de su primera experiencia.

El Kurosaki entraba y salía, una y otra vez, del cuerpo de su chica, la cual apenas y se movía, su inexperiencia la había llevado a ser guiada por el muchacho. Aun así, él realmente lo estaba disfrutando, y al juzgar por la forma en que la Kuchiki lo besaba, ella también.

Sentirla tan excitada y complaciente no hizo más que convencerlo de que ella se le estaba entregando por completo.

Ichigo siguió clavándose en ella durante unos minutos más, hasta que todos los gemidos reprimidos por la jovencita finalmente se habían liberado. Rukia lo abrazó con fuerza; había mucho placer en su cuerpo, placer que se estaba desbordando... y no pudo más...

Jadeó mientras el gozo se reflejaba en un orgasmo, el primero en su vida.

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes y la pelinegra comenzaba a calmarse; todo había sido tan rápido que todavía se preguntaba si en verdad todo esto había pasado.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de su pareja hasta esconder el rostro para evitar el contacto con la mirada del chico, luego se abrazó a él. Para ella era un tanto incomodo, la Kuchiki ya estaba relajada aunque el ojimiel seguía excitado, penetrándola con insistencia.

**_~ ¡ Te quiero !._**

Ni siquiera estaba totalmente segura de que aquellas palabras fuesen de ella. Creía que solo las había pensado, pero ser besada más de una vez de forma tan apasionada por el joven, le demostraba que realmente había dicho aquella pequeña frase.

Terminó aferrándose al cuerpo de Ichigo, entregándose por completo a los besos que él le regalaba.

Quería que esto continuase, que durara mucho más... pero no fue así.

Él se alejó de su cuerpo mientras le pedía que lo esperase un momento, luego lo vio entrar apresurado al baño de la habitación. Pareció confundida al principio, pero después de un rato lo entendió.

"_Creo que no quiere. . . ¡ ensuciar más las sábanas !."_

No quiso pensar más en ello, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo.

Se recostó y miró entretenida al fascinante techo mientras se cubría con un par de cobijas. Comenzaba a dormirse cuando se sintió abrazada por cierto chico cuya piel desnuda contrarrestaba el frío que comenzaba a sentir.

**_~ ¡Lo siento!._**

Le dijo él poco antes de besarla profundamente.

Ella no dijo una sola palabra, hacerlo significaba romper aquel hermoso beso y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Tampoco supo por cuánto tiempo se besaron, aunque a Rukia le pareció muy poco. El cansancio ya era bastante como para continuar con la lluvia de besos a su aterciopelada piel.

Ella terminó por acurrucarse sobre el pecho del aquel hombre.

Lo último que supo fue de los brazos que de forma posesiva la rodearon y del tierno beso que sintió en la frente.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que dormiría plácidamente... lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Siempre he pensado en Rukia como una persona más inocente que Ichigo en muchos aspectos.

El título, pues solo le aumenté la última parte, porque, otra vez, no se me ocurrió nada. . . pero se oye lindo ^0^ .

Y al final, este cap que era un fic inédito original, que planeaba adaptar a Shaman King, terminó siendo un Ichiruki… cosas de la vida, le quedó perfecto a la pareja.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Nico Ale .** Se me hizo raro un conejo en un departamento, no sé, creo que son más para casas con más espacio. Lo de Kaien fue más que nada un "empujonsito" para Rukia. Gracias por leer, ojalá este cap te guste.

**Nessie black .** Montones de ichiruki en este cap, un poquito de lemon también, espero te guste. Si te interesa la versión original, la puedes encontrar en mi web, me agradará recibir tus comentarios.

**Jawii .** Lemon a sus ordenes, ojalá que la espera haya valido.

**Mei Fanel** . Por fin, el lemon y un poquito de privacidad para la pareja, el mismo Ichigo lo dice ^^. Bueno, Rukia es algo distinta debido a la adaptación de la historia, la personalidad de la protagonista de la primera versión era muy antisocial. Eso y que, lo que le da pena, es que la vean besándose. Sobre los gatos, creo que tienen más personalidad que los conejos, no sé, hasta en los ojos se les ve más expresivos... y así hacemos sufrir a Ichigo ^0^.

**Maeda Ai .** Los gatos también dejan regalos, y pelos. Lemon aqui, gracias por ayudarme.

**SIGH .** Muchas gracias por leer este y otros de mis fics. Ojalá te animes a leer otros cuantos ^^.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Mi primer LEMON 0/0.

Le agradezco a Maeda Ai que me ayudara a escribir este fanfic, capítulo inédito mejor dicho ^^.

Me costó mucho convencer a la dama del hentai, en especial porque no le gustan los fics originales.

En cuanto al título… no se me ocurrió otro ^^'.

Quise que la historia resultase muy romántica, y me gustó tanto que planeo publicarla, también, como un fic de Shaman King, con la pareja... HAOxANNA.

* * *

**.**


	12. Conversaciones

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XII: Conversaciones._

* * *

Abrió suavemente los ojos.

Tenía la rara sensación de haber dormido más de la cuenta; entonces, observó con atención la puerta de la recamara, una recamara que... no era la suya.

**_~ Buen día, bella durmiente._**

La voz masculina la hizo girarse sobre la cama, siendo recibida inmediatamente por aquellos labios que ya conocía casi a la perfección. Se sintió confundida al principio.

Allí estaba ella, piel con piel, entre los brazos de un joven que no dejaba de besarla. Su sonrojó fue pleno, no obstante, permitió que tanto los labios, como las manos del muchacho, la recorriesen por completo.

**_~ Ichigo, yo. . . ._**

**_~ Mmm._**

Rukia intentó hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera eran novios y ya habían llegado más lejos de lo que ella hubiese querido.

Gentilmente, alejó al Kurosaki.

**_~ ¿Sucede algo?._**

Él la miró extrañado; primero respondía a sus besos y de repente lo detenía.

Recordando la noche anterior, el pelinaranja ofreció nuevas disculpas, después de todo, la había lastimado físicamente.

**_~ No es. . . eso._**

No queriendo sostener la mirada de su compañero, la ojivioleta Kuchiki se abrazó a él.

La pequeña parte desagradable de la noche anterior no tenía nada que ver. Tan solo se sentía ansiosa, los nervios no eran fuertes, pero si constantes; no entendía porque se sentía incomoda ante él.

**_~ Me daré una ducha, ¿sí?._**

**_~ Claro, no es. . . ._**

El Kurosaki tuvo que dejar sus palabras a medias, pues la chica ni siquiera esperó a escucharlo; abandonando la cama envuelta en una de las delgadas sábanas, entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

En la tina de baño, con el agua cubriéndole hasta los hombros, Rukia acarició lentamente su cuerpo, recordando la noche anterior.

Ella e Ichigo. . . Ichigo y ella. Tenía tantas dudas acerca de lo que pasó; fue tan repentino, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, es solo que la idea de tener una relación más seria con alguien tan distinto, pues. . .

**_~ Debo estar loca, él es odioso, insoportable. . . atento, cariñoso, adorable, ¡NO!._**

Ya no sabía cómo comportarse estando con él, todo esto había venido a dificultarle las cosas.

Suspiró profundamente mientras salía del agua, envolviéndose en una toalla.

Salió del cuarto de baño dispuesta a vestirse y largarse cuanto antes, más unos varoniles brazos la sujetaron con firmeza. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba siendo estrechada por el ojimiel, quien entre sutiles risas le robó más de un beso.

**_~ ¿Qué haces?, oye. . . ¡ quita las manos de ahí !._**

Como pudo, la Kuchiki se alejó de las traviesas manos del muchacho, exigiéndole que le diese su ropa.

**_~ No puedo hacer eso._**

**_~ ¿Perdón?._**

**_~ Tu ropa está mojada, no puedes usarla._**

La joven sintió que las cosas no podían ser peores.

¿Y ahora qué?. No podía andar semidesnuda en el apartamento y menos con Ichigo cerca de ella, además, debía regresar a casa... ¡YA!.

Él la notó intranquila, nerviosa.

Adoraba a esa mujer; como deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero si ella aún no se sentía totalmente segura con él, entonces no la obligaría.

**_~ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te daré algo de mi ropa._**

Un pantalón y una camisa que el muchacho ya no usaba y que sin embargo le quedaban bastante holgados a la chica.

**_~ Te ves preciosa._**

**_~ Por favor, parezco andar en pijama._**

**_~ No, quiero decir que… ¡ te ves linda usando mi ropa !._**

Rukia lo miró sonrojada. La voz del pelinaranja era tranquila y sincera. No pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico era muy persistente.

Se acercó a él para abrazarlo suavemente. El besarlo no fue algo que planeara hacer, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, le fue imposible resistirse. Ichigo le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, tanto que pasó la noche con él, tanto que a veces se olvidaba de todo lo demás, tanto... que se le entregaba por completo en cada beso que se daban.

**_~ Luego te veo._**

Le dijo la chica, quien ya se había separado de un joven aun embelesado y con cara de que el beso no había sido suficiente; necesitaba más.

**_~ ¿Te veo luego?, ¿solo eso?. ¡ Oye, enana. . . !_**

**_~ Bye._**

La pelinegra cerró la puerta sin esperar a oír las quejas de su pareja. Si permanecía un minuto más en ese lugar, le sería muy difícil "escapar" más tarde, no solo por la persistencia y creciente obsesión que el Kurosaki sentía por ella, sino también porque ella misma quería permanecer a su lado.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad.

Aun no tenía deseos de regresar a casa, además quería "disfrutar del mundo"; el hacer el amor con Ichigo había cambiado algo en ella, quizá por ello veía las cosas con otros ojos, todo lo veía distinto. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de un simple e "insignificante" paseo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi haciéndole cosquillas por la sensación y le sonreía a cada persona que se le cruzaba en el camino. Esa no era ella, pero...

**_~ ¡ Estoy feliz !._**

Susurró, como si hablase consigo misma.

Quería gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorada y que nada más le importaba, que era la primera vez que se sentía plena, tranquila y deseosa de vivir este y todos los días que tuviese en la vida.

"_Necesito decírselo a alguien"._

Pensó.

Ichigo quedaba totalmente descartado; lo que deseaba era compartir este secreto con alguien de confianza y que no fuese protagonista de ello.

Un amigo fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y al instante, el rostro de Kaien asaltó sus pensamientos. Aunque, después de su último encuentro, tenía bien claro que su amigo no tendría tiempo, ni humor, para hablar con ella.

**_~ Ahh. . . y Renji no está en la ciudad._**

Fue hasta entonces que la ojivioleta se dio cuenta de que estaba más sola de lo que creía. Ella misma se había aislado y de no ser por Ichigo, no tendría a nadie más.

Suspiró resignada, tendría que guardarse ese secreto, así como la felicidad que experimentaba. A menos que. . .

**_~ Momo !._**

El nombre de su amiga se escapó de sus labios. Con todo lo que había sucedido, últimamente había descuidado mucho a Hinamori.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente; sería una locura confiarle sus cosas a Momo, es decir, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, aunque. . .

"_No hay nada que perder"._

Pensó, y sin intentar meditarlo por más tiempo, se dirigió donde la chica, antes de que pudiese arrepentirse.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Momo miraba sorprendida, pero sobre todo curiosa, a su "invitada".

Kuchiki Rukia había tocado su puerta, pidiéndole hablar con ella; no podía negarlo, se sorprendió al verla, en especial porque era la primera vez que la ojivioleta iba a su casa, a pesar de la infinidad de veces en que Momo la invitó.

**_~ Y, ¿a qué debo tu visita, Rukia-chan?._**

La Kuchiki permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta de la otra chica; de pronto ya no se sentía con tantas ganas de hablar, pero. . .

**_~ Si quieres decir algo, solo dilo, sabes bien que nadie lo sabrá._**

Momo dio un sorbo a su lata de refresco, brindándole, quizás sin saberlo, bastante confianza a la chica que frente a ella.

**_~ Es que Ichigo. . ._**

**_~ ¿Qué?, ¿ese infeliz te sigue molestando?, porque. . ._**

Hinamori la había interrumpido, más ella misma no completó su propia frase.

El rojo en las mejillas de Rukia la había tomado por sorpresa y ya había comenzado a formar toda clase de locas ideas en su cabeza, pero prefería que fuese su amiga quien confirmara, o disolviese, todas sus suposiciones.

**_~ Bueno, él, yo. . ._**

Momo sonrió.

Ya se le había olvidado lo reservada que Rukia podía llegar a ser.

**_~ Están juntos, ¿no es así?._**

La Kuchiki solo atinó a bajar su avergonzada mirada hasta el suelo. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?.

Hinamori siguió sacándole las respuestas a su invitada, quien se mostraba mucho más callada de lo que en realidad era. Más llegó el momento en que Rukia se sintió tan presionada, que se desesperó y soltó de golpe lo que tanto le costaba decir.

**_~ ¡ Pase la noche con él !. ¡¿Contenta?!._**

Casi gritó.

Momo parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente sorprendida. No podía creerlo, la inalcanzable Kuchiki Rukia, entre los brazos de un hombre.

**_~ Pasaste la noche, es decir, durmieron o. . ._**

**_~ Por favor, Momo._**

**_~ ¡Está bien, está bien!. ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?._**

**_~ Dime algo, no sé, tú tienes a Hitsugaya… creo que. . . ¡ tú podrías entenderme !._**

Hinamori se sonrojó. Esa relación no era conocida por muchos. De cualquier forma, Toshiro y ella no habían llegado tan lejos como Rukia e Ichigo.

**_~ Rukia-chan, yo no sé. . ._**

_~ ¡¿Por qué?!. . ._ -La ojivioleta la interrumpió.- **_~ . . . ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que ahora no estaré tranquila si no estoy con él?._**

Momo sonrió.

De todas las cosas que podría intentar responder, Rukia le preguntó precisamente la única que solo ella misma podía responderse.

Su anfitriona respiró profundamente, esta iba a ser una larga conversación entre dos mujeres cuya experiencia en ese aspecto del amor era casi nula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Una plática que en la primera versión era más compleja. . . por muchas razones.

Aquí, es más que nada una conversación entre amigas. A Toshiro lo mencioné casi de relleno, para que funcionase la plática.

Como sea, fue tierno mostrar a una Rukia que por fin acepta sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja.

Este fic está entrando a la recta final T_T.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Nico Ale .** De por si Ichiruki me inspira ternura, y cuando escribí el cap, igual la pareja no me parecía muy "lujuriosa" ^^. Jeje, igual la frase "no quiero público" es de la primera versión. La deje porque me imagino a Ichigo (ceño fruncido y tic nervioso incluidos) arrastrando a Kon de debajo de la cama . Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Mei Fanel .** Las cosas van avanzando con esta pareja, aunque no es tan sencillo; se vienen muchos problemas. No eran nada pero ahora están juntos, aunque no hubo muchas palabras, de hecho este cap fue para ver las dudas de Rukia al respecto. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.

**Maeda Ai .** Tenía que adaptar algunas situaciones al universo de Bleach. La frase que mencionas me parece tierna también pero muy propia de la personalidad de Rukia.

**Emefdi .** Aquí un nuevo cap, ojalá te guste esta historia que ya esta cerca del final.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Después de varios años, como tres, de escribir este capítulo a mano, por fin lo hago en la PC.

Y hay varios temas que se mencionan sutilmente, desde el sexo, el lesbianismo, hasta el bisexualismo, pero como dije, solo se mencionan, sutil, o entre palabras.

Lo que más me gusta de este capítulo es que es medio romántico, sin llegar a ser meloso, ligeramente erótico y hasta profundo en los pensamientos del personaje principal, que se da cuenta que ella misma ha provocado su soledad.

* * *

**.**


	13. Un final sin comienzo

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XIII: Un final sin comienzo._

* * *

**_~ Pues yo creo que deberías aceptar._**

Genial, ¿ese era su gran consejo?.

Rukia y Hinamori caminaban juntas después de clases.

Desde aquella conversación, hace ya seis meses, uno de los temas de conversación entre ellas, era, definitivamente, la relación entre la ojivioleta y el pelinaranja.

**_~ Es que. . . no creo que resulte._**

La Kuchiki suspiró.

Hacia un par de semanas que Ichigo le había propuesto que viviesen juntos, más ella aun no le daba una respuesta, solo pretextos que cada vez se volvían menos convincentes.

**_~ ¡ Acéptalo, le tienes miedo !._**

**_~ ¿Pero qué dices?, somos novios desde hace varios meses._**

**_~ ¿Y?, ¿puedes decirme cuántas veces han hecho el amor durante todo ese tiempo?._**

A Rukia se le subieron los colores mientras se le iba la voz.

¿Por qué Momo la conocía tan bien?, es que simplemente había encontrado su punto más vulnerable. Y bien sabía que a ella no la engañaría tan fácil, así que solo respondió. . .

**_~ ¡Cu-cuatro veces!._**

**_~ ¿Contando la primera vez?._**

La pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza.

Le resultaba incomodo hablar de esto, después de todo era su vida privada, ¿no?.

**_~ ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo._**

**_~ Bueno, yo. . ._**

No es que no le gustara estar con Ichigo, al contrario, le encantaba unir su cuerpo al suyo y dormir entre sus brazos. Pero debía admitir que la simple idea de embarazarse la aterraba.

Para colmo, el ojimiel parecía simplemente insaciable y últimamente le insistía demasiado para que viviesen juntos. Y por si esto fuera poco, ella. . .

**_~ Por cierto, Kurosaki-kun no ha venido al instituto, ¿por qué?._**

Rukia dejó de andar y sus pensamientos se disolvieron al escuchar a su amiga.

No, no lo sabía y francamente estaba preocupada por el muchacho.

"_Es como si me estuviese evitando"._

Pensaba la chica, extrañada, ya que por lo general era ella la que constantemente parecía esconderse de él, como si su sola presencia la incomodara.

"_Y si me incomoda. . . ¡ pero lo extraño !."_

La Kuchiki suspiró, se sentía como si su novio le estuviese dando una lección, o como comúnmente dicen. . . un poco de su propia medicina.

**_~ Ahh, ¿y yo que voy a hacer?._**

La pregunta que creyó haber solo pensado, se le escapó en susurros.

Momo la miró divertida. Jamás hubiese creído que esa chica pudiese enamorarse tan perdidamente. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, suspirando y sufriendo en silencio por un hombre.

**_~ Rukia-chan. . ._** -Hinamori le habló con tranquilidad.- **_~ ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?. Tal vez está agotado por los entrenamientos y necesita algo de distracción._**

La ojivioleta se sonrojó con la propuesta de su compañera, dedicándole una fulminante mirada de desacuerdo.

**_~ ¡Vamos, mujer!. No me mires así, es que creo que él solo quiere tu compañía. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?._**

Rukia suspiró cansada, con la mirada perdida en el sol de la tarde.

No tenía muy claro por qué, aunque quizás era por la ausencia del pelinaranja, pero la idea de que su relación se volviese todavía más íntima, ya no le parecía un problema.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Se había pasado toda la tarde recostada sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo y pensar en él y en la posibilidad de vivir juntos.

**_~ Ya no soy una niña, ya casi tengo dieciocho. . . no sé por qué me preocupo tanto._**

La voz de la pelinegra no podía ser escuchada más que por ella misma. Hablaba sola, ¿qué más le quedaba?.

La chica suspiró cansada, cerrando los ojos.

Su mente era el albergue de imágenes que iban y venían, y era Ichigo el protagonista de todas ellas.

Recordaba sus conversaciones que a menudo terminaban en peleas, sus bromas pesadas, sus palabras e incluso lo mucho que lo detestaba en el pasado, pero también. . .

**_~ Todo lo que he vivido con ese hombre._**

Su relación tan extraña, un romance muy complicado pero muy necesario para ella. Y claro, ¿cómo olvidar la primera noche en que hicieron el amor?.

**_~ Y las demás. . ._**

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, la chica estaba intensamente sonrojada, respirando agitada. . . quizá necesitaba estar con él.

Y lo pensó tan solo una vez más; la posibilidad de arriesgarse y tomar la decisión de vivir con ese tonto pelinaranja. Y sonrió. . .

**_~ Quiero hacerlo !._**

Apenas dijo esto, abandonó la cama y apresurada, preparó una pequeña maleta, ya después con más calma vendría por sus demás cosas y de paso explicarle todo a su nii-sama, quien seguro mataba a Ichigo, pero por ahora. . .

**_~ ¡ Solo quiero verlo y estar con él !._**

Así, la ojivioleta salió de la casa, directo al apartamento de Ichigo, a su nueva vida.

Estaba asustada, insegura, pero emocionada y ansiosa por ver al hombre por quien estaba cometiendo esta locura.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Estuvo parada frente a la puerta del apartamento, pensando si en verdad quería hacer esto; cuando decidió que así era, no dudó en usar la llave que desde hace tiempo su compañero le había entregado.

"_Por si cambias de opinión"._

Habían sido las palabras del muchacho. Pues bien, ese momento había llegado.

Entró silenciosa y lentamente, los nervios no la abandonaban, más el sentimiento por ese joven era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Le extrañó no ver al pelinaranja por ningún lado, más unos débiles sonidos que venían de la habitación del muchacho, llamaron su atención. Conforme se fue acercando pudo escuchar lo que en realidad eran gemidos y jadeos.

Rukia se sonrojó ligeramente, recordando que en una ocasión sorprendió a su novio viendo una película para adultos. . .

"_Y lo que terminamos haciendo aquella vez"._

Pensó la joven, llenándose de ansiedad y emoción.

Más apenas abrió ligeramente la puerta, sus ojos se dilataron y su boca permaneció ligeramente abierta en señal de incomprensión. . . su corazón se había hecho pedazos en un instante.

Por cosas del amor, las lágrimas no tardaron en escapar de sus ojos violeta; más ningún sonido, ningún sollozo fue emitido.

Ahí estaba Ichigo, el hombre que le había ofrecido una vida juntos, desnudo. . . revolcándose con otra mujer, aquella de cabellos teñidos de verde agua.

Un par de segundos más fueron suficientes para reconocer a la ramera que disfrutaba de su novio.

**_~ ¡ N-Nell !._**

Susurró la Kuchiki. Su voz lejos de ser escuchada por los amantes, que estaban muy concentrados en su maldito placer.

Rukia bajó la mirada y, apresurada, salió del lugar aunque sin hacer el menor ruido, no quería interrumpir.

Estaba dolida, se sentía traicionada, humillada y claro, como no, decepcionada. Lo peor es que no sabía que sentir por Ichigo Kurosaki. Sentía celos, si, desilusión, ese sinvergüenza se había burlado de ella. Sentía asco y tristeza de solo pensar que había sido feliz entre los brazos de ese hombre.

**_~ ¡ Que tonta soy !._**

Decía para sí, secándose las lágrimas.

Sintió como algo suave rodeó sus piernas, como una amarga caricia de consuelo. Su mirada cayó hasta el suelo, encontrándose con el felino que el muchacho le había regalado.

**_~ Ven aquí, chiquito._**

La pelinegra cargó al gato y sin más, salió del apartamento.

La vida que con ilusión iba a iniciar ese día y en ese lugar, se terminó de mala manera sin siquiera haber empezado.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

El Kurosaki andaba por su apartamento como un sonámbulo o, mejor dicho, como alma vagando sin rumbo.

Había abandonado la cama minutos después de terminar su acto. No lo soportaba, se sentía incómodo, de mal humor. La verdad es que se sentía como un maldito.

"_No debí abrir la puerta"._

Pensó, recordando que esa mujer prácticamente se le había echado encima apenas lo vio.

**_~ Es cierto que antes nos divertíamos juntos, pero. . ._**

Eso había sido mucho antes de relacionarse con Rukia y prendarse irremediablemente de ella. Además, nunca tomó muy en serio a Nell, eso era solo para pasar el tiempo, no tenía ningún interés por ella.

Por eso la rechazó cuando llegó tan cariñosa, pero la mujer era tan persistente.

**_~ Y casi no hago el amor con la enana._**

Ichigo hablaba en voz alta, tratando de justificarse de alguna manera.

Esa chica, su novia, había puesto una barrera entre ellos; ella no quería entregarse totalmente a él y eso era algo que francamente no entendía y que lo tenía frustrado.

"_Bueno, de cualquier forma, esto no hubiera pasado si Rukia no me tuviera tan desatendido y olvidado._

Pensaba el muchacho, no queriendo aceptar que toda la culpa era suya y de nadie más.

Y sin embargo, con todo y eso, no había disfrutado en nada lo que hizo con Nell. Algo faltaba. . . Rukia. Cuando hacia el amor con ella, era tan intenso, tan maravilloso y agotador.

**_~ Una sola vez con ella, vale mucho más que decenas de noches con otra mujer._**

Decía para sí el ojimiel, dirigiéndose a la cocina, buscando cierta bola de pelos que no había visto desde que llegase la peliverde. Y eso era raro, porque esa maldita cosa solo vivía para comer.

**_~ No está._**

Ichigo no le dio importancia y siguió andando por el apartamento, esperando a que su "invitada" se marchara.

Llegó el momento en que fijó la mirada sobre la puerta principal, ¡estaba abierta!. . . lo peor fue notar una pequeña maleta con estampado de Chappy a un costado de la puerta.

El pelinaranja cayó sobre sus rodillas, comprendiéndolo todo.

Con razón el maldito gato no aparecía, Rukia había estado allí. Había venido a quedarse con él, pero. . . lo vio con otra mujer.

**_~ ¡ Lo arruiné !._**

Susurró el muchacho, quien por un pequeño rato del que ni siquiera disfrutó, había perdido a la mujer que llegó a amar por sobre todo lo demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

Fresa tonta e infiel ¬¬'.

Le hacía falta un poco de drama a esta historia, aunque no me gusta hacer sufrir a Rukia. Pero el pelinaranja lo pagará caro.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Mei Fanel .** Aquí el problemón . Siento romper tus ilusiones, en especial cuando la pareja por fin comenzaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero, como dices, sin drama no es igual ^0^. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.

**Emefdi .** Los problemas se pusieron feos . Espero que el repentino cambio de la trama te guste así como el resto del fic. Gracias por leer.

**nCromanCer .** Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y te atrape de ese modo ^v^. Ojalá te interese alguno de mis otros fics ^v^.

**Maeda Ai .** Yo creo que era algo apresurado, ¿no crees?, es decir, en el fic Rukia es más reservada, así que, desenfrenarse sin más no concordaría con su personalidad.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Cómo ha avanzado la historia, no parecía que los iba a separar, ¿verdad?, pues lo hice.

Pretendía terminar este fic sin unirlos de nuevo, pero ya no sé. A ver qué pasa.

Por otro lado, creo que la sutileza se me fue de las manos y traté ciertos temas con más libertad de la que acostumbro ^^'.

* * *

**.**


	14. Sin su perdón y sin ella

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XIV: Sin su perdón. . . y sin ella._

* * *

Quiso hablar con ella. . . tantas veces.

Pero siempre obtenía lo mismo: una evasiva, una mirada fría y llena de rencor o, peor aún, su silencio.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que engañó a Rukia, e Ichigo simplemente no parecía dispuesto a resignarse a haberla perdido, por estupidez, porque la calentura pudo más que su amor.

**_~ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejarla tranquila?. ¡ Ya, aléjate de ella. !_**

Fueron las palabras de Hinamori, quien se interponía entre su amiga y él.

No era la primera vez y realmente no podía reclamarle por entrometerse en estos asuntos. La misma Momo se había presentado en su apartamento para reclamarle la egoísta estupidez que había cometido.

"_Y yo que la convencí para que aceptara tu propuesta de que viviesen juntos y a las pocas horas llega a mi casa sin dejar de llorar. Eres un maldito patán, Kurosaki."_

Después de eso vinieron más insultos y, por increíble que parezca, palabras obscenas; acusaciones que el joven escuchó en silencio y con la cabeza bien abajo. No se sentía con derecho a reclamarle a la chica y de hecho no lo tenía.

Ahora, día tras día tenía que soportar la indiferencia de la pelinegra, el odio que sus lindos ojos violeta reflejaban para él, y por si todo esto fuera poco, el no tenerla cerca.

¡Cómo extrañaba las largas horas de conversación!; siempre algo de qué hablar entre ellos. Era tan divertido estar a su lado.

Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, el simple hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos; hasta el maldito gato llenando de pelos todo su apartamento. Pero lo que más extrañaba. . . era hacerle el amor.

Y ahora tenía que conformarse con verla de lejos. . .

Pero no, ya no. . .

Haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarla. . . lo que fuera.

En su mente, desesperadas ideas y pensamientos iban y venían. Y de todos esos, tuvo que escoger el más equivocado. . . fue a buscarla a su casa; sabía que estaría sola, lo escuchó por accidente en una conversación entre ella y Momo.

Rukia no esperaba verlo al abrir la puerta.

Apenas cruzaron miradas y el pelinaranja entró como si de su casa se tratase, empujando a la chica hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**_~ ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡ largo !._**

Le gritó ella.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, el Kurosaki la tomó con brusquedad entre sus brazos, robándole cuantos besos quiso. Que distinto el sabor de los labios de su enana, tan agradable, tan dulce.

"_Y cuando me corresponda. . . será mejor"._

Pensó el joven, creyendo que obligándola la haría entender y que lo perdonaría finalmente. . . ¡ cuán equivocado estaba. !

Sonora y tremenda bofetada pareció hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban en furia viva.

**_~ ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme, a tocarme, a siquiera mirarme?, de-después de lo que. . . tú . . ._**

La chica estaba indignada.

¿Con qué derecho venía él a su casa, tratando de tomarla a la fuerza?. No lograba entenderlo y ahora lo despreciaba aún más.

Sin embargo, Ichigo se negaba a darse por vencido y siguió besándola a su antojo. Ansioso por ser correspondido, la llevó hasta el sofá, tratando de deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa.

Rukia. . . ya no sabía si el chico estaba forzándola o no. ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo?, ¿por qué no gritaba?. . . ¿por qué había cedido?. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero con todo y eso la estaba humillando. La lastimaba el roce de su piel, los besos sobre su cuerpo y sus palabras de amor, pidiéndole perdón. . . ¡TODO!.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la desesperación la hizo llorar inconsolable y llena de amargura.

**_~ ¿Por qué?._** -Le preguntó entre sollozos.- **_~ ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera?. ¿Tanto me odias?._**

Sus palabras, el justo reproche de la ojivioleta, paralizaron por completo al muchacho.

¿Cómo podía decirle todo eso?, si él la adoraba. Rukia Kuchiki era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

**_~ ¡ Me lastimas, Ichigo. !_**

Le dijo ella.

Su rostro lleno de tristeza, sus lindos ojos ensombrecidos y ahora rojos por las lágrimas; su boquita temblando ligeramente, intentando no llorar más. El Kurosaki simplemente no pudo seguir mirándola, así que la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la joven, ocultando también sus propias lágrimas.

**_~ Rukia, por favor. . . ¡ perdóname !._**

**_~ ¿Cuál de todas tus bajezas quieres que perdone?. ¿Qué me engañaras con la ramera del instituto o que quisieras abusar de mí?. ¿Cuál debo perdonar?... ¿cuál? !._**

La joven se puso histérica, alejándose como pudo de la dolorosa prisión que los brazos del muchacho ejercían sobre ella. ¿Acaso no era capaz de entenderlo?, no podía borrar un error con otro error. Y no podía perdonarle todo, no podía perdonarle nada.

**_~ ¡ Vete !._**

La voz de Rukia sonó tan fría mientras, una vez que se acomodó las ropas, abría la puerta principal y lo miraba con desdén.

**_~ Rukia, ¡ no me hagas esto. !_**

**_~ ¡ Largo !._**

Ichigo salió con la cabeza baja, perdido en su dolor y creyendo que esto era una pesadilla. Más el sonido de la puerta, que la chica azotó de mala gana, le hizo ver que esto era real, muy real.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ ¿De qué quieres hablar?._**

Le preguntó lo más tranquilo posible. Ese hombre desbordaba felicidad.

Ella le había pedido verse después de clases.

Quizás hablarían, quizás lo perdonaría, quizá se reconciliarían. La amaría por sobre todas las cosas, sería un santo fiel, y sería también el más bueno de los hombres para que ella lo quisiera y no tendría. . .

**_~ Solo despedirme, solo eso._**

**_~ ¡¿Qué?!._**

**_~ Ya... ya no vendré más a esta escuela, no soporto verte todos los días, no puedo más._**

El Kurosaki se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras que Rukia le dedicaba. Todas las suposiciones, sus esperanzas, se vinieron abajo en esas palabras.

**_~ Por favor, no lo hagas, Rukia._**

**_~ Si me despido de ti, es solo para no cargar con algo inconcluso. . . ¡ adiós, Ichigo !._**

Ignorándolo por completo, la chica se alejó sin decir ya más.

Por primera vez no hubo gritos, ni reclamos. Tan solo un corazón roto, el corazón de un hombre que se quedó con el deseo de decirle a aquella mujer que la quería, que era su todo.

Nunca tuvo el valor para decirle que él en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

¡Toma eso, Ichigo!.

El Kurosaki perdió totalmente la cabeza, primero la engaña y luego trata de obligarla a estar con él y perdonarlo.

Gomen Rukia TT_TT. Pero ya no la hará sufrir más.

El siguiente cap es el desenlace.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Emefdi .** Aquí un poquito de como Ichigo tiene que pagar por sus malas acciones . El siguiente cap es el último, espero te guste.

**NekoMimiR .** Yo igual quedé molesta con Ichigo por ser un infiel . Ha sufrido y sufrirá, aunque el próximo cap es el final ^^

**Mei Fanel .** Y lo dejó, como dices, para que aprenda el desgraciado ^^. Era necesario que ambos sufrieran porque, de otro modo, esto no se pone interesante. El siguiente cap será el desenlace, ojalá te guste.

**Maeda Ai .** Ichigo ha sido muy tonto, pero necesitábamos algo de drama ¬¬'.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

No sé, muy cursi, pero es una versión de "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido".

Y ¡POR FIN!, el siguiente capítulo es el final, aunque esta historia varió mucho de mi idea original, para empezar tenía pensado que su relación fuese más libre (ya saben, más sexo y todo eso).

Pero ya ven, la falta de intimidad fue precisamente el elemento del que me valí para separar a estos dos.

* * *

**.**


	15. La última palabra

**. Eso que siempre quise decirle .**

De: **PRISS**

_Primera versión_

_17-OCT-02_

_19-JUN-06_

_Versión Bleach_

_27-DIC-13_

_18-JUL-14_

_Capítulo XV: La última palabra._

* * *

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que la vida de adulto es trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y después de todo eso. . . más trabajo?.

Y si descansaba los domingos, era solo porque la programación era música continua.

**_~ Locutora, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?._**

Susurraba la joven mujer, quien revolvía el interior de su bolso, exasperándose al no encontrar las llaves. Genial, esto era lo que menos necesitaba después de una larga noche de trabajo.

**_~ Tengo la sensación de que mis compañeros se están aprovechando de mí._**

Volvió a susurrar para sí misma, recordando que hoy tendría el turno de la tarde y, luego, nuevamente el de la noche.

Cansada, con la pereza a todo lo que daba, escuchó al teléfono sonar insistente, y ella todavía sin encontrar las venditas llaves. Estaba segura de que colgarían antes de que ella abriera y pudiese contestar, pero no fue así. Seguramente preferiría no haber contestado. . .

Al alzar la bocina, se puso pálida y abrió bien los ojos; el sueño se había ido.

**_~S-sí, lo conozco._** -El corazón de Rukia había estado latiendo rápidamente, más este se detuvo por un segundo cuando escuchó algo del otro lado.- **_~ Voy para allá._**

Y así como así, volvió a tomar su bolso, saliendo casi desesperada de su departamento; en su rostro la preocupación.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

El hospital. . .

Bonito lugar para verse después de diez años, ¿verdad?.

Creía haberlo olvidado; si no fuera por aquella llamada que la había traído hasta aquí. . . y sin embargo, llegó lo más rápido que pudo, nada, ni nadie le habría impedido venir.

Más sus pasos se volvieron lentos conforme se acercaba a la habitación que él ocupaba. De pie frente a la puerta, se preguntaba si realmente quería, si quería hacer esto.

Su vida era tranquila, no era perfecta, pero era suya. Verlo de nuevo sería volver atrás. Nadie volvió a lastimarla como él lo hizo, porque no lo permitió.

"_No hubo nadie más."_

Pensó con amargura.

Suspiró resignada, poco antes de girar la perilla.

Algo en su pecho comenzó a dolerle al verlo así, dormido, con quien sabe cuántas vendas teñidas de rojo, rodeándole la cabeza, el brazo izquierdo y su pecho.

La pelinegra se acercó y pudo notar un par de heridas más.

**_~ ¡ Ay, Ichigo !._**

Diez años y no esperaba verlo otra vez, mucho menos en ese estado. Los médicos le dijeron que no era nada grave, pero verlo así la destrozaba. Rukia no podía ocultar la preocupación que la invadía.

"_Así que después de tanto tiempo. . . aun lo quiero."_

Pensaba la joven, mientras sostenía la mano izquierda del muchacho entre las suyas.

¿Por qué había venido?, ¿por qué la llamaron a ella y no a otra persona?; su novia en turno, su esposa, algún familiar o amigo, alguien más. . . pero no a ella. Y sin embargo, así fue, y la Kuchiki simplemente corrió a su lado.

Se sorprendió al saber que el pelinaranja guardaba una fotografía suya en su cartera, además de su teléfono y dirección en un viejo papel.

**_~ Debí haber cambiado el maldito número._**

Susurró, sin saber si aquello le causaba alegría, nostalgia o dolor.

Más poco tiempo tuvo para divagar en sus recuerdos y sentimientos, pues, con dificultad, el Kurosaki comenzaba a abrir los ojos, siendo ella lo primero que viese después del accidente.

Un amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro del muchacho.

**_~ Mi luz, otra vez._** -Le dijo entre jadeos.- **_~ Aunque eres muy cruel para serlo._**

La ojivioleta no entendió las palabras del hombre a su lado. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que él aun no la olvidaba, que aun la quería, y que después de tantos años, aún seguía reprochándose el haber sido tan estúpido como para perderla de esa manera?.

**_~ Siempre que sueño contigo, te creo y te siento tan real. . . ha-hasta que despierto y veo, una vez más, que no estás ahí._**

Ichigo estaba delirando, sin darse cuenta aun de que esta vez era distinto, esta vez era muy real, esta vez. . . Rukia estaba con él y no se iba a ir. . . al menos no durante los próximos cinco minutos.

**_~ Lo siento..._** -Lo escuchó decir.- **_~ Siento haberte lastimado, el haber arruinado lo nuestro. Nu-nunca te lo dije y aunque quise hacerlo cada vez que te soñaba, simplemente no pude. Pero no esta vez... Rukia... te amo, te amé entonces y te amo ahora. No importa con quien estés o que me hayas olvidado... ¡te amaré toda la vida.!_**

La sonrisa en el rostro del ojimiel se volvió triste.

Pobre tonto, si hubiese dicho aquellas palabras hace tanto tiempo, si hubiese sido sincero y humilde, quizá, tal vez. . .

**_~ ¡ Ichi… Ichigo. !_**

Pero escuchó su voz.

Entonces, el muchacho abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, estaba sorprendido.

**_~ Es la primera vez que me hablas en mis sueños, nunca respondes, solo estas ahí, mirándome con desdén. . . creo que ahora si me volví loco._**

La chica acercó su mano al rostro de su ex–novio, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda.

Sus ojos miel se clavaron en él con tristeza.

**_~ Tonto, ¿no te das cuenta que soy real?._**

El Kurosaki pareció despertar por completo al escucharla.

Con un movimiento brusco, trató de erguirse, pero el dolor de sus heridas simplemente no lo dejó.

**_~ ¡E-enana!, ¿tú?. . . ¿cómo es qué?. . . ¡¿qué haces aquí?!. . ._**

Ella solo sonrió; en verdad lo había extrañado.

Creía haberlo olvidado, bueno. . . no del todo. Al principio no había día, minuto siquiera, en que no pensara en él y en lo que le hizo, más con el tiempo pareció asimilarlo, acostumbrarse.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, rara era la vez que pensaba en él. De igual forma, no era común que se preguntase qué había sido de él, aunque de vez en cuando se sorprendía a si misma al cuestionarse acerca de ello.

**_~ Yo también te he extrañado._**

Y después de tantos años, eso fue lo único que la pelinegra pudo decirle.

En cambio él. . . aahhh. Nunca pudo sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza, mucho menos de su necio corazón. Imaginaba que al salir a la calle, la encontraría, hablaría con ella o quizás la ignoraría. Tal vez tomarían un café y hablarían sobre el pasado, sobre ellos. Rukia intentaría alejarse, pero él no la dejaría, no esta vez; la besaría y ella simplemente le correspondería.

Pero ese loco sueño nunca se hizo realidad. De las mujeres que tuvo, ninguna pudo llenar el vacío que la chica de ojos violeta dejase en él; ninguna pudo reemplazarla.

La extrañaba y de qué manera; echaba de menos sus pequeñas peleas, sus caprichos, lo distinta que era de todas las demás, su difícil carácter, el tono dulce que fingía al hablar con los demás. . . ¡todo!.

Muchas veces se preguntó: ¿qué habría sido de ella?, ¿se habría casado ya?, ¿qué tanto habría cambiado en esos años?. . . ¿qué pasaría con el gato?. Y ahora estaba hi. . . junto a él.

La veía más hermosa; de la niña solo le quedaba el recuerdo.

**_~ Kuchiki Rukia. . . ¡aun te amo.!_**

A diferencia de la joven, Ichigo si dijo lo que sentía, todo lo que tenía que decir, lo único.

Pero la pelinegra giró el rostro, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, bajo la sombra del mechón de cabello que caía delicadamente sobre su rostro.

Los labios de la mujer dibujaron una sonrisa pequeña, haciéndole ver al muchacho que no le era del todo indiferente.

**_~ Y. . . ¿por qué el accidente?, ¿fue en el mismo auto?. . . me gustaba mucho el que tenías._**

La voz de la Kuchiki sonaba nerviosa, incapaz de ocultar su necesidad de cambiar de tema.

El pelinaranja sonrió. ¿Por qué de pronto ya no sentía el dolor en su lastimado cuerpo?.

**_~ Si, era el mismo auto y... creí escuchar tu voz en la radio; quise subir el volumen, di un volantazo y... por laguna razón terminé aquí, conversando contigo._**

La chica lo miraba incrédula mientras arqueaba una ceja.

**_~ ¡ Idiota. !_**

Le susurró.

Un incómodo silencio acompañó a los muchachos hasta que la chica decidió que era hora de irse. Rukia tan solo pudo levantarse, despedirse y dar un solo paso antes de que el Kurosaki la tomase por el brazo, pidiéndole que se quedara.

**_~ ¡Solo un rato más!, por favor. . ._**

Ella simplemente no pudo resistirse al toque de aquella mano tibia sobre su piel. . . se estremeció.

Entonces, Rukia se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, la misma que se enamoró perdidamente y a la que habían lastimado. Pero nada le importaba, solo él, en verdad quería estar con él.

Era como si el tiempo y la distancia hubiesen sanado las heridas.

Se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio.

**_~ ¿Y cómo está el gato, Kon?. . . ¿sigue igual de gordo?._**

**_~ Murió hace un par de años._**

Y luego, nuevamente el silencio.

Tantas cosas que preguntar y tantas cosas por decir, más los jóvenes mantenían silencio. Esperaron, imaginaron este momento y ahora que lo tienen, no saben qué hacer.

**_~ ¿Te casaste?._**

**_~ No. . . ¿y tú?._**

**_~ Tampoco._**

Excepto simples preguntas cortas.

Pero el ojimiel tomó el valor que no sentía en ese momento. . . tal vez no la volviese a ver y tenía que decírselo.

**_~ Rukia, ¿sabes?, yo. . . ¿recuerdas el proyecto escolar que hicimos juntos?._**

**_~ Claro, todo esto pasó por eso._**

**_~ Jaja, sí. . ._**

Ichigo tragó saliva, guardando silencio. ¿Por qué le costaba decirle una pequeñez como esa?.

**_~ Pues. . . yo le pedí al profesor Ukitake que te eligiera como mi compañera de trabajo. . . ya me gustabas desde entonces y yo. . ._**

**_~ Baka, ya no tiene importancia._**

La voz de la chica sonaba nostálgica; su mirada violeta perdida más allá de la ventana. Le hubiese gustado saber eso mucho antes.

**_~ Bu-bueno. . . ahora si me voy._**

**_~ Espera, por favor. . . hay algo más. . ._**

Y justo iba a abrir la puerta, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del muchacho.

Rukia se giró, aun con la mano en la perilla, esperando escuchar lo que fuese, pero lo último... ya no quería estar un segundo más ahí.

**_~ He querido decirte esto, incluso mucho antes del problema que tuvimos y que yo mismo provoqué, y es que yo. . ._**

**_~ ¡ Fresa tonta !, ya. . . solo dilo._**

El Kurosaki hizo una mueca al tiempo en que suspiraba con resignación. De todas formas, no tenía más caso guardarse ese sentimiento.

**_~ Te amo... desde que te vi supe que eras la única para mí. Sé que fui un estúpido, egoísta, pero... si no te molesta que sea así. . . intentémoslo una vez más, vuelve conmigo. . . ¡ casémonos. !_**

Ella se quedó callada, mirando el interesante color blanco de la puerta.

No podía moverse, no sabía si irse de una buena vez o esperar a ver qué pasaba.

"_¿No ha sido ya suficiente dolor?."_

Se preguntaba a sí misma, sin saber que decidir.

Entonces, la pelinegra recordó lo mucho que lo había echado de menos; le había hecho tanta falta. Las noches en vela, anhelando sus besos, sus caricias y el roce de su bronceada piel.

También recordaba que llegó a reprocharse a sí misma el no haberlo perdonado, tanto así, que con el paso de los años estaba más molesta con ella que con el pelinaranja.

"_Pues bien. . . no pienso cometer ahora ese mismo error."_

Pensó, para luego girar el seguro de la puerta, aislando a los dos de todo lo que pudiese interrumpirlos en este reencuentro, capricho del destino.

Se acercó al muchacho, besándolo sin dar mayor explicación.

Las ropas terminaron siendo olvidadas, así como las heridas de Ichigo.

Esta era su respuesta, esta era su decisión. Y no necesitaban palabras, con los besos, las caricias y los cuerpos entrelazados. . . bastaba.

No había nada más de que hablar, todo lo que querían decir ya lo habían dicho.

Si acaso, aquel acto de amor. . . podría interpretarse como la última palabra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Fin .**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA ADAPTACIÓN TT_TT

No fue fácil adaptar esta historia a Bleach, ya que había muchas situaciones que se interponían en el ichiruki (yuri, la forma de ser de los personajes, etc.)

Pero conforme fueron avanzando los caps me resultó más sencillo, de hecho, ya en los últimos caps cambié muy poco o casi nada en la trama.

No descarto adaptar esta historia a otro anime, pero, por ahora, me quedo con esta versión para Bleach.

**.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

** Nico Ale .** Que bueno que volvieras a leer el fic. La pareja tuvo que separarse y por mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer esta historia. Haré más adaptaciones para Bleach; me gustaría que las leas.

**Emefdi .** Aqui el desenlace, espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic, ojalá te intereses por otros de mis fics.

**Mei Fanel .** Ichigo sufrió... por mucho tiempo ^^. Lo merecía. Espero que te gustara el final y te gardesco mucho que leyeras el fic. Más adelnate publicaré nuevos fics y/o adaptaciones. Ojala te gusten.

**Sigh .** Ichigo fue muy tonto por traicionar a Rukia, pero terminó pagandolo... mucho. Aunque Rukia terinó por perdonarlo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te gustase el cap anterior, ojalá este último también te guste.

**Maeda Ai .** Es cierto, y tuvo que pagar su error por años. Gracias por leer esta historia. Cuando publique más adaptaciones, me gustará recibir tus comentarios.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

ALELUYA, después de... años, no estoy segura, pero como cinco, este fic por fin se acabó. Un desenlace muy meloso, ¿no creen?.

Tenía muchas ideas para este fic, pero con el paso del tiempo se me fue acabando el interés, de hecho, no tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo originales, aunque por ahí me ronda una pequeña idea, a ver qué pasa.

La idea de convertir a Koani en locutora, fue porque he estado escuchando mucho la radio, todo el día, de hecho ^^'.

Solo me resta agradecer a las personas que siguieron este fic, aun después de varios años, no es que fueran muchos a los que les atrajo la historia, de hecho, creo que los originales no son muy populares, esa es mi impresión, por ello agradezco el apoyo de esos pocos para este fic.

* * *

**.**


End file.
